Echange Equivalent
by Bakasims
Summary: Harry Potter à toujours été du genre fonceur. Alors quand il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de sauver son mari, il n'hésite pas et l'utilise. Seulement les conséquences sont parfois bien trop lourde a supporter. HP/DM, MPREG.
1. Prologue

**Démenti : Les personnages et le monde dans lequel ils évoluent ne m'apartiennent pas.**

**Genre : Romance/Famille**

**Paire : HP/DM**

**Rating : M**

**Echange Equivalent.**

_**Prologue**_

_Janvier._

Il y a huit ans, quand Draco Malfoy sorti de Poudlard ses ASPICS en poche, la guerre loin derrière lui, son père en prison et sa mère l'avait rayé de sa vie quand elle avait appris qu'il était homosexuel et qu'en plus de ça, il sortait avec Harry Potter, ça n'avait pas été facile.

A cet époque, il n'avait que dix-sept ans, plus un sous en poche, avait eu un enfant avec son petit-ami dépressif sur les bords et le monde sorcier ne le voyait que comme comme le fils d'un des plus grand Mangemort et qui avait pervertit leur héros national.. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il n'allait jamais réussir a sans sortir.

Mais Severus, son parrain avait été là.

Il les avaiet aidés, et pendant deux ans, Harry, Castiel et lui avaient été vivre loin de tout, dans le monde moldu, en Suisse plus exactement. Harry avait finit par se remettre de sa dépression due à la mort de nombre de ses connaissances et amis pendant la Guerre et ils avaient élevé Castiel comme ils le pouvaient.

L'héritage d'Harry suffisait à les faire vivre. Mais Draco avait eu du mal à accepter d'être entretenu encore plus quand les dépenses augmentèrent quand, un an plus tard, il mit au monde Kevin, un accident de plus mais un accident qu'ils aimèrent autant qu'ils aimaient Castiel. Cependant, la mise au monde de Kevin n'avait pas été simple et des complications avaient eu lieu pendant l'accouchement, Draco ayant faillit y laisser la vie. Les grossesses mâles n'était pas à prendre à la légère et il s'était avéré que les médicomages suisses n'aient pas été correctement formés car elles étaient beaucoup trop rare.

C'est Severus, ayant déjà assisté à la naissance de Castiel et ayant lui-même mis au monde un petit garçon, qui avait dirigé les opérations. Draco en était ressortit traumatisé et Harry n'avait plus pu le touché avant un bon moment. Mais encore une fois, ils avaient surmonté cette épreuve et Draco avait même fini par trouver un travail. Sans diplôme moldu, il s'était tourné vers la mode et avec son physique, il avait pu être engagé sans trop de problème en tant que mannequin.

Castiel avait quatre ans et Kevin neuf mois quand Draco avait accepté de retourner en Angleterre et plus particulièrement dans le monde magique anglais. Harry avait retrouvé avec joie ses amis, avait accepter un poste à Poudlard en tant que professeur de DCFM, rejoignant ainsi Hermione, professeur de runes, Ron, professeur de vol et Neville, professeur de botanique et avait dû s'habituer à sa célébrité.

Draco avait continué le mannequinat dans le monde moldu, puis dans le monde sorcier grâce à Blaise qui se trouvait lui aussi être mannequin depuis peu. Ils avaient travaillé un an ensemble avant que Draco ne décroche un contrat pour un film. La célébrité l'avait pris par surprise quand le film fit un carton et il délaissa le mannequinat au profit de sa carrière d'acteur. Draco avait rencontré Zack, son actuel agent et il était allé de succès en succès. Puis quand Castiel eut 6 ans et Kevin 3, Draco eut un mariage digne des contes de fées avec Harry et la presse sorcière cessa enfin d'harceler Draco.

Un an après, Draco se lançait aussi dans la chanson, poussé par Zack et devint ainsi mondialement connu autant dans le monde moldu que dans le monde sorcier.

Depuis, il vivait entre concerts, tournages et enregistrements de disque. Il voyageait beaucoup et bien qu'il eut bon nombre de disputes avec Harry, celui-ci finit par simplement accepter et le laissait maintenant faire ce qu'il aimait, savourant leur retrouvailles qui ne duraient à son grand dam jamais bien longtemps.

Bien qu'ils aient acheté une maison à Londres, Harry vivait à Poudlard avec leurs enfants, McGonagall, la nouvelle directrice depuis la mort de Dumbledore durant la guerre, ayant mis en place une salle où les enfants de ses professeurs faisaient leurs devoirs, jouaient ou attendaient simplement que leurs parents viennent les chercher pour se rendre dans les appartements privés que possédait le château, surveillés par l'assistante de l'infirmière, les enfants allant de toutes façons à l'école maternelle ou primaire selon leurs âges pendant la journée via un système de réseau de cheminette sécurisé et étroitement surveillé entre les différentes écoles et Poudlard.

Draco, quant à lui lorsqu'il n'était pas en déplacement, se rendait aussi à Poudlard, leur maison n'étant occupée que pendant les vacances scolaires ou le week-end.

Leurs emplois du temps n'étaient pas souvent compatibles, mais ils faisaient des efforts chacun de leur côté, Draco faisant en sorte d'être libre lors des vacances et Harry essayant de ne pas passer son temps le nez fourré dans les copies les week-end où Draco avait réussi à se libérer. Les enfants avaient même finit par accepter de voir leur père bien moins souvent qu'ils le voudraient. A vingt-cinq ans, Draco se sentait l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Draco ne put empêcher un bâillement de sortir, il était épuisé. Les fêtes de Noël avaient été mouvementées, comme d'habitude lorsqu'ils les fêtaient avec les Weasley. Mais si ça n'avait été que ça ! Il avait aussi dû travailler comme un fou pendant le mois de décembre. Le film sur lequel il travaillait depuis six mois avait dû impérativement être bouclé avant la fin de l'année et ils avaient été effroyablement en retard. En tant qu'acteur principal, Draco n'avait donc pu louper aucune répétition mais au moins ils avaient réussi à terminer toutes les scènes dans le temps imparti.

Puis le mois de janvier était arrivé et il s'était retrouvé embarqué dans un shooting pour un magazine SM. Il avait voulu refuser mais Zack, son agent, avait fait des pieds et des mains pour lui faire accepter. Il avait besoin de repos, bon sang ! Et surtout il n'avait même pas pu revoir Harry et les enfants depuis deux semaines à cause de ce tyran de photographe qui voulait toujours plus de photos et qui trouvait que Draco n'était jamais assez bien, sans parler de ses remarques désobligeantes.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait s'il ne sentait pas à l'aise dans ce décor qui ressemblait à une salle de torture, habillé en tout et pour tout d'un haut en cuir noir qui s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses tétons, d'un micro-short noir en cuir qui le moulait tellement qu'il n'avait même pas pu mettre de sous-vêtement et de bottes compensées qui le faisait passé pour un géant, sans parler du bruit infernal que faisaient les chaînes accrochées dessus quand il bougeait ses jambes. Non, vraiment, c'était la dernière fois qu'il acceptait de poser pour un magazine de ce genre. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas que Zack est accepté une proposition de ce genre, bon, en réalité, si, il comprenait, puisque la demande venait d'une magnifique jeune femme sur qui son agent avait flashé.

« Hé ! Le blond, on a pas besoin de voir tes amygdales alors évite de bailler et contente-toi de sourire d'un air lubrique » s'exaspéra le photographe, un type chauve bien que sexy, au caractère insupportable.

Draco refréna l'insulte qui lui titillait la langue en se rappelant qu'il faisait ça pour la bonne cause et que c'était vraiment parce que ce crétin d'agent était vraiment un bon agent et son ami... accessoirement.

Le blond respira calmement et reporta son regard vers son partenaire qui n'était autre que son meilleur ami, Blaise. Celui-ci était allongé sur une table en bois. Il était habillé de cuir noir, évidement, mais si Draco avait vraiment l'air d'un soumis, pour ne pas dire d'un prostitué qui ne demandait qu'à écarter les jambes avec ses habits, du moins c'est comme ça qu'il le voyait, Blaise avait l'air d'un dominateur mystérieux, sombre et sexy avec ses habits de gothique.

Le blond se fit d'ailleurs la remarque que le maquillage, qui ne se résumait qu'à un trait de Khôl sous les yeux mais bon c'était quand même du maquillage, lui allait vraiment bien. D'ailleurs lui aussi avait du noir sur les yeux et il avait retenu la leçon :il ne fallait absolument pas se frotter les yeux, sinon on s'en mettait partout.

Le blond tenta de regarder Blaise avec désir, mais même s'il était sûrement désirable, ce n'était vraiment pas de la tarte, et il se sentait plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose, à quatre pattes sur son meilleur ami, une de ses jambe entre celles du Black, ses coudes appuyés de part et d'autre de la tête de celui-ci et son visage à quelques centimètres de distance. Sans oublier que Blaise, selon les instructions du photographe, avait une main sur ses fesses et une autre sur sa nuque.

«Tu as l'air fatigué » chuchota Blaise.

« J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me reposer, ce mec est un tyran, il nous exploite, tu sais ? Ce n'est pas normal de nous faire travailler quatorze heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept pendant deux semaines simplement parce qu'il doit absolument remplir un magazine entier de photos et que nous sommes ses deux seuls modèles. J'ai même pas le temps de rentrer chez moi, je vais à l'hôtel et là j'ai juste le temps d'atteindre mon lit avant de m'endormir comme une masse » marmonna Draco.

« Ça me rappelle nos début » répondit Blaise avec un sourire amusé.

« Bon ça suffit ! On est pas dans un salon de thé ici ! Vous voulez vraiment que je m'énerve ? On est ici pour bosser et on a pas le temps de s'amuser ! Toutes les photos doivent être prêtes prises avant ce soir, alors mettez-y un peu du vôtre, nom d'un chien ! » s'époumona le photographe.

Sur ces mots, alors que Draco soupirait et forçait un sourire, un roux aux yeux bleus et, accessoirement l'agent de Draco, fit son arrivée et tapa des mains, annonçant une pause déjeuner pour tout le monde. Le photographe sembla alors au bord de la dépression et sortit de la salle comme une furie sans oubliant de hurler qu'il voulait tout le monde dans la salle dans une heure et qu'aucun retard ne serait toléré.

Draco se releva avec soulagement et étira ses muscles.

Non vraiment le mannequinat ne le tentait vraiment plus. Même si c'est grâce à ses débuts en tant que mannequin qu'il avait été repéré et qu'on lui avait proposé un casting dans un film de seconde zone. Depuis qu'il était acteur et chanteur, il ne posait plus que rarement pour des magazines, et quand il le faisait, c'était juste avant qu'il ne mette son disque en vente ou que son film ne sorte en salle, histoire de faire un peu de pub.

Le blond prit le peignoir blanc que lui proposa craintivement une assistante et l'enfila avec hâte. Il ne faisait pas très chaud mais en fait, c'était surtout qu'il ne se voyait absolument pas se balader avec son...costume sur le dos. Celle-ci rougit avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

« Alors ça se passe bien ? » Demanda Zack tout sourire en le rejoignant.

Draco lui lança un regard noir avant de soupirer.

« C'est la dernière fois, Zack. T'as de la chance que je t'aime bien, vraiment. »

« Arrête ça doit pas être si horrible, non ? » s'inquiéta le roux.

« De toute façon, c'est la dernière journée de shooting » reprit Draco avec soulagement en suivant le roux jusqu'à la cafétéria. « Après je prendrais deux semaines de repos bien méritées. On a prévu d'aller en France avec Harry»

La grimace que lui lança Zack lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« N'est-ce pas ? » insista-il, menaçant.

« En fait... » commença Zack avec un sourire innocent. « Tes deux semaines de repos sont celles que tu as passé à bosser pour le magazine d'Emilie...A partir de demain on commence les répétitions pour le concert de la Saint-Valentin » fit Zack d'une petite voix.

Draco s'arrêta net de marcher et tourna un regard orageux vers son agent.

« Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? » dit-il en tentant de garder son calme.

« Désolé, Draco, je te promet que dès que le concert sera passé, tu auras un mois de tranquillité au lieu des deux semaines prévues ! » répondit le roux, penaud.

« Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ? Tu crois que je vais te pardonner avec une semaine de vacance en plus ? » explosa Draco. « Je suis pas un robot, Zack, j'ai l'impression que tu as trop souvent tendance à l'oublier ! » ajouta Draco, soudain de mauvaise humeur.

« D'accord, tu auras deux mois, mais je peux pas te donner plus, on a un tournage de prévu pour avril, tu sais c'est le film dont je t'avais parlé hier, il... »

Draco n'écouta plus abattu. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait, vraiment, mais là il rêvait juste de rentrer à la maison, de dormir dans les bras d'Harry, de lui faire l'amour et de passer du temps avec ses enfants. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas pu les voir, seulement les entendre au téléphone et ils lui manquaient atrocement.

Les deux mois que lui promettait Zack ne suffisait même pas à le rendre un peu plus heureux. Harry travaillait en tant que prof à Poudlard et n'avait que ses soirées et ses week-end de libre en dehors des vacances scolaire, Castiel et Kevin avaient école. Certes, il les retrouverait tous les soirs mais qu'est-qu'il pourrait bien faire pendant la journée tout seul comme une âme en peine dans la maison ?

Draco s'acheta un sandwich écoutant d'une oreille distraite le babillage enthousiaste de son agent, tout en pensant à la meilleure façon d'expliquer à Harry que, finalement, il ne serait pas libre pendant les vacances d'hiver.

Draco grimaça. Non, il n'y avait aucune meilleure façon d'annoncer ça à Harry. Celui-ci lui en voudrait quoiqu'il dise et les enfants seraient déçus. Ça allait quand même faire deux vacances de suite qu'il leur ferait le coup.

« Draco ? »

Le blond releva la tête vers une des maquilleuses, debout près de lui.

« Il y a ton mari qui te cherche apparemment » lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le blond se leva d'un bond, le cœur battant. Harry était ici ? Il devait surement il y avoir un problème, le brun travaillait aujourd'hui.

« Il est où ? » demanda précipitamment Draco.

« Dans ta lo... »

Draco partit sans prendre la peine de lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. Deux minute top chrono plus tard, il ouvrait la porte de sa loge, faisant sursauter Harry qui laissa tomber son écharpe blanche sur le sol.

Draco contempla le brun, un court instant. Celui portait un long manteau noir lui donnant une certaine classe, ses cheveux bruns étaient toujours autant en bataille et il portait des lunettes rectangulaires qui lui donnait un air d'intello. Peu importe les années, Draco le trouvait toujours aussi beau.

« Draco ! Tu m'as fait peur » marmonna le brun en ramassant son écharpe.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? » demanda le blond, inquiet

« Quoi ? Euh, non je crois pas » répondit le brun avec un air perdu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ? » demanda le blond soulagé, en s'asseyant sur sa table de maquillage.

« Dis tout de suite que tu n'as pas envie de me voir » grommela Harry, vexé, en déposant son manteau et son écharpe sur le porte-manteau, permettant ainsi à Draco d'apprécier la silhouette de son mari. En effet, celui-ci portait un pull rouge sombre et un pantalon noir qui lui allaient vraiment bien.

Draco eut un sourire amusé et tendit sa main à Harry qui l'a prit, se laissant attirer entre les jambes du blond.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire par là » murmura Draco contre les lèvres du brun, les bras autour de son cou.

Celui-ci sourit, les yeux pétillants et embrassa le blond tendrement pendant un long moment, les mains sagement posées sur les hanches de son mari.

Draco se recula lentement et posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'harry.

« Tu m'as manqué » confia-t-il en rapprochant Harry de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, sa tête élisant domicile dans le cou de celui-ci.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué » répondit doucement Harry, une de ses mains remontant le long du dos pour caresser tendrement la nuque de Draco.

Harry se recula légèrement et embrassa chastement Draco sur les lèvres avant de reprendre.

« C'est pour ça que je me suis dit que je pourrais te rendre visite durant ta pause déjeuner, les cours sont suspendus toute la journée à cause de petits farceurs qui se sont amusés à utiliser la dernière invention des Weasley : le Machalo. Une sorte de boule verte qui, lorsque tu la mets dans l'eau, prend une forme gluante. Seulement, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'est que ce truc prenne de l'ampleur à chaque fois qu'il reçoit de l'eau et ils ont fait ça dans le parc juste avant qu'il ne se mette a pleuvoir. Pratiquement tout le parc en est recouvert. McGonagall a demandé à tous les élèves de nettoyer le parc puisque personne n'osait se dénoncer, elle avait l'air hors d'elle » pouffa Harry.

« J'aurais bien aimé voir ça » sourit Draco, amusé.

Les deux jeunes hommes profitèrent un moment de leur étreinte, avant que Draco ne soupire tristement.

« Hey ? » dit doucement Harry. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« C'est à propos des vacances d'hiver » avoua Malfoy en se mordant la lèvre, inquiet de la réaction que pourrait avoir Harry.

Harry posa avec douceur ses mains sur les joues de Draco et lui sourit, compréhensif.

« Je suis au courant, Zack m'en a parlé ce matin. C'est pas grave, d'accord ? On ira en France une autre fois. »

«Je suis désolé Harry, vraiment, je n'étais pas au courant » s'excusa Draco.

« Je sais, Zack est un vrai Serpentard quand il veut » répondit Harry d'un ton amusé.

Puis il ravit une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, l'embrassant plus langoureusement et profondément que la fois d'avant. Draco gémit dans le baiser et Harry s'écarta avec un sourire lubrique. Il détacha le peignoir de Draco qui se laissa faire, un peu dans les nuages, et écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est quoi cette tenue ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

Draco rougit et rabattit les pans du peignoir sur lui.

« C'est pour les photos » marmonna-t-il.

« Tu fais des photos pour quel genre de magazine au juste ? » questionna Harry, curieux.

« Un magazine réservé à des amateurs gays de SM » souffla Draco, mortifié.

« T'es sérieux ? » rit Harry. « J'aimerai bien voir les photos ! Quand il sortira, je m'en procurerai un exemplaire. »

« Harry ! C'est pas drôle, je me sens déjà assez ridicule comme ça ! » grogna Draco,vexé.

« Attends, laisse-moi voir » souhaita Harry.

Sans laisser le temps à Draco de répliquer, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de celui-ci et le fit descendre de la table, puis il enleva le peignoir blanc et le posa sur une chaise, Draco se laissa faire avec un soupir agacé.

Harry détailla Draco un petit moment, les yeux écarquillés.

« Très sexy et bandant » conclut Harry en se sentant assez excité par les vêtements de son mari.

Draco haussa un sourcil. « Tu trouves ? Moi je me sens plutôt ridicule »

Harry s'approcha de son mari et posa des mains possessives sur les fesses de celui-ci puis il se pencha et murmura contre son oreille: « Tu est très excitant, comme ça. »

Le blond rougit et s'écarta.

« Bah t'excite pas trop parce qu'on as pas le temps pour un câlin » rétorqua fermement Draco.

« T'es sûr ? » souffla Harry en passant un doigt sur un des tétons roses de Draco.

Draco ferma les yeux un instant en se mordant les lèvres, hésitant, mais retira la main du brun doucement, gardant tout de même celle-ci dans sa main.

« Sûr et certain. Ce soir, on aura tout le temps qu'on veut. » sourit le blond.

« C'est vrai... Et tu crois que tu pourras emprunter ces vêtements ? » demanda Harry, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

« Tous les vêtements que je porte me sont offerts » répondit Draco « D'habitude je refuse, mais si tu veux, je pourrais garder celui-là » concéda Draco.

« Tu veux dire que même la robe bleue que tu avais porté à tes débuts dans le monde du mannequinat, tu pouvais la garder ? » s'informa Harry avec un sourire nostalgique.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu te souviennes de ça Harry, t'es vraiment un pervers ! » s'exclama Draco, les joues légèrement roses.

« Tu n'aimes pas le cross-dressing ? » demanda le Sauveur du monde sorcier avec une moue adorable.

« J'ai pas dit ça, ça pourrait être intér... »

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par la porte de sa loge qui s'ouvrit sur Blaise.

« Draco ? On va bientôt reprendre et tu ferais mieux de ne pas être en retard si tu ne veux pas que le photographe s'acharne sur toi » lança Blaise, puis il tourna son regard vers le brun et le salua. « Potter »

« C'est Malfoy, Zabini » grinça des dents le précité.

Blaise ne prit pas la peine de répondre et sortit de la loge, en refermant la porte.

« Tu poses dans cette tenue avec lui ? » explosa Harry

Draco soupira, depuis que Harry avait appris que Blaise et lui avaient eu une histoire au temps de Poudlard, le brun devenait jaloux dès qu'on parlait de près ou de loin du Black. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens puisqu'il n'était sorti que deux mois avec Blaise et c'était simplement pour oublier le fait qu'il était amoureux d'Harry et que celui-ci avait une fiancée du nom de Ginny Weasley. Blaise, qui en eut bien vite marre de l'hostilité d'Harry, avait alors commencé à simplement l'ignorer ou à lui parler d'un ton polaire.

Draco avait tout fait pour qu'ils puissent réussir à s'entendre mais Harry n'en démordait pas et ne voulant plus se disputer avec le brun, il avait décidé de les laisser continuer leur guerre débile.

« Blaise est mannequin aussi je te rappelle » expliqua Draco avec ennui.

« Ce mec te bouffe des yeux à chaque fois qu'il te voit et toi tu... »

« Arrête Harry, tu me saoule avec ça ! On bosse ensemble et Blaise est mon ami ! Et puis c'est quoi cette stupide crise, tu ne me fais pas confiance c'est-ça ? » s'énerva soudainement Draco.

« Bien sûr que si je te fais confiance ! C'est en lui que j'ai pas confiance ! » se justifia Harry.

Draco exaspéré, reprit son peignoir et le remit sur lui. « Laisse tomber Harry, tu m'énerves » s'impatienta Draco avec l'intention de retourner travailler.

Harry l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa doucement. Draco se laissa faire, sa colère fondant comme neige au soleil.

« Désolé » chuchota Harry.

Draco se recula et embrassa le brun sur la joue.

« J'ai ma première répétition pour le concert se soir à 18h à l'endroit habituel, viens avec les enfants, je chanterais pour vous » conclut doucement le blond.

« D'accord, je m'arrangerais avec la directrice pour louper le repas du soir » sourit Harry.

« A ce soir...et merci d'être passé Harry » Dit le blond avant de sortir de la loge, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres.

Il était reboosté pour affronter le dragon.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La répétition de ce jour-là n'était en fait qu'une réunion pour déterminer ce que chanterait Draco et tous un tas d'autres détails pour que le concert se déroule à merveille. En réalité, Draco devait être présent simplement pour donner son avis sur telle ou telle chose et c'était assez, voire complétement, ennuyant.

Draco avait donc juste fourni une liste des chansons qu'il préfèrerait chanter et une autre sur la façon dont il voulait être habillé, laissant son agent s'occuper du reste avec toute l'équipe. Celui-ci lui avait envoyé un regard noir pour son manque d'implication mais le blond s'en fichait complétement, c'était bien fait pour lui.

A la place il en avait profité pour demander à ce qu'on lui prépare la salle de répétition pour qu'il puisse y chanter et il avait passé le temps qu'il aurait du passer en réunion à préparer son mini-concert.

La salle de répétition était en fait une mini-salle de concert avec seulement une trentaine de places assises. Cela permettait de régler les plus gros problèmes et de voir ce que ça donnait avant d'avoir accès à la vraie salle qu'ils loueraient et où aurait lieu le vrai concert.

Draco était en train de discuter des derniers réglages à effectuer avec son micro quand sa petite famille fit son apparition dans la salle, suivie à son grand étonnement de Severus, Cyan, âgé de neuf ans, qui n'était autre que le fils de Severus et le parrain d'Harry, Sirius, mort pendant la guerre, plus son petit-ami depuis un an, Neville, ainsi que la famille Weasley presque au grandcomplet c'est-à-dire Molly, Arthur, Fred et George les éternels célibataire, Ginny et son fiancé Dean, Hermione et Ron avec leurs deux faux jumeaux âgés de six ans Hugo et Rose et Rémus avec sa femme Tonks et leur fils Teddy âgé de onze ans et qui était entré à Poudlard cette année, à Poufsouffle.

« Père ! » Hurla Castiel un petit brun aux yeux gris de huit ans qui courrait vers lui. Draco le rattrapa au vol et le serra dans ses bras, heureux de le revoir.

«Castiel, tu sais que tu m'as manqué toi ! » Dit Draco, joyeux.

« Bah oui, c'est normal » répondit Castiel avec fierté.

Draco éclata de rire avant de le reposer par terre quand Harry arriva avec son petit bout de chou dans les bras.

« Dis donc Kevin, tu n'est plus un bébé si je ne m'abuse, tu pourrais marcher au lieu de laisser papa te porter » réprimanda faussement Draco, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Le petit blond aux yeux vert lui sourit d'un air angélique avant de tendre les bras, son père le serrant à son tour dans ses bras et récoltant un bisou baveux en prime. Draco grimaça et Kevin éclata d'un rire clair, content de son petit tour.

« Je peux savoir pour quoi tout le monde est là ? » demanda-t-il finalement après avoir reçu un baiser d'Harry.

« Eh bien en fait, » expliqua Harry « Hermione m'a demandé où j'allais, je lui ai répondu et elle a demandé si elle pouvait venir, Neville passait par là et voulait aussi t'entendre chanter et ça a finit par faire le tour et tout le monde voulait venir. »

« Hum » émit Draco après avoir salué tout le monde « Vous savez ce n'est pas un vrai concert hein? Les musiciens ne seront même pas là. »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas » le Rassura Hermione « On s'est dit que ce serait juste une bonne occasion de se retrouver tous ensemble. »

« C'est pas grave si tu chantse faux sans les arrangements derrière » ajouta Ron, l'air de rien.

Le petit groupe éclata de rire, Draco prenant un air faussement vexé.

« Bon » convint-il finalement « Eh bien, installez-vous alors. »

La salle contenant cinq rangées de six places, Kevin s'assit à coté de son frère qui lui s'installa à côté de Cyan un brun aux yeux argenté, à l'allure de premier de la classe et meilleur ami de Castiel. Ils étaient d'ailleurs quasiment inséparables et Draco soupçonnait son fils d'avoir un petit béguin pour le fils de Severus. Ensuite il y avait Teddy, le plus âgé du groupe mais aussi le plus timide et enfin les deux faux-jumeaux hyperactifs de Ron et Hermione, Hugo et Rose.

Juste derrière se trouvaient dans l'ordre : Harry, Severus, Neville, Ron et Hermione. Encore derrière s'étaient placés Arthur, Molly, Fred et George, Ginny et Dean, puis à la quatrième rangée Remus et Tonks.

Draco monta sur scène et prit son micro quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Blaise et Zack qui s'installèrent aussi à la quatrième rangée.

Draco leurs sourit puis fit un signe de la main vers les coulisses et la musique débuta sur la chanson qui l'avait rendu célèbre, sa toute première chanson.

Il fit encore deux autres chansons avant que Castiel ne monte sur scène en déclarant qu'il voulait chanter aussi. Ont fit amener un micro et après un duo...épique, son fils interpréta en solo une de ses chansons avec un sourire extatique, encouragé par les applaudissements de ses spectateurs malgré un sens du rythme complétement absent. Puis les autres enfants voulurent s'essayer également au jeu, et le concert devint une salle de karaoké, tout le monde se prêtant au jeu.

La petite soirée karaoké improvisée se termina deux heures plus tard dans les fous rires et tout le monde prit le chemin du retour, se dirigeant vers la zone de transplannage en commentant les performances.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin quand Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Harry voulut l'accompagner mais Draco refusa tout net puisque le quelque chose se trouvait être une surprise pour le soir-même.

Après sa séance de photo, il avait emprunté une paire de menottes qu'il comptait bien utiliser sur Harry. Elle était dans un sac en plastique oà se trouvait également une tenue en cuir rouge de diable très osée. Comme Harry avait semblé apprécier sa tenue plus tôt dans la journée, il s'était dit que ça lui ferait plaisir.

Bon Harry devait donner des cours le lendemain mais, mais ça faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour et il était sûr qu'Harry serait d'accord pour le faire en semaine pour une fois.

Sifflotant, Draco rentra de nouveau dans le bâtiment, se dirigeant vers la salle de réunion où il se rappelait l'avoir laissée. Sur un petit nuage, il ne fit pas attention à l'ombre qui le suivait et fut prit de cours quand celle-ci lui lança un «_ Stupéfix_ » et un autre sort qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui le fit se sentir fatigué à un point tel qu'il s'endormit sans préambule.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Béta : Lucy in the Sky with Diamond<strong>

_Salut ! Voilà une nouvelle fiction ^^ je carbure en ce moment xD et m'a béta aussi xD (alors qu'elle vient juste de m'envoyer ce chapitre je lui est déja envoyer le prochain chapitre) et j'écris le 3eme chapitre suivit du quatrième chapitre de Comme une Evidence aujourd'hui^^Oui je passe mes journées à écrire xD. _

_Bon. Concernant cette fanfic, ne vous fiez pas aux apparence le prologue n'est vraiment qu'un petit plaisir que je me suis fait à écrire la vie de famille de Dray, le prochain chapitre sera celui ou l'histoire commençera vraiment. Warning tout de même, bien qu'il n'y aura surement pas de lemon, cette histoire n'est vraiment pas pour les plus jeunes j'ai mit un Rating M par mersure de sécurité parce que certains passage peuvent être choquant. Je rajouterais même que j'ai faillit classé cette fanfic en Drama ou Hurt/Comfort mais bon je me suis dit que ça faisait peut-être un peu trop, en tout cas pas d'inquiètude, ce sera au final un Happy-End._

_Il y aura 15 chapitres en tout, normalement._

_Voilà, le prochain chapitre arrivera dès que ma Béta l'aura corrigé._

_Bakasims_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Janvier._

Draco se réveilla avec une migraine atroce. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux cependant, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne pouvait pas bouger ses mains. Les yeux ouverts, il regarda autour de lui et analysa la situation. Il était sur un lit gigantesque recouvert de draps de soie noire et qui aurait pu contenir trois personnes sans problème. La chambre était grande mais quasiment vide, ne contenant comme autre meuble qu'une armoire en bois sombre. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette rouge à l'air moelleuse et les murs étaient peints en un bleu très foncé. C'était un mélange de couleurs définitivement étrange. Si ses pieds étaient libres mais ses mains étaient retenues par les menottes qu'il avait eu l'intention d'utiliser avec Harry, accrochées à un des piliers du lit. En face de lui, il y avait deux portes closes.

Le blond tenta de garder son calme. Bon. Il s'était fait de toute évidence enlevé. Il fallait s'y attendre. Après tout, il était sûrement la célébrité la moins protégée du monde. Il n'avait jamais voulu embaucher de gardes du corps, ayant confiance en ses capacités. A l'avenir, il ne ferait pas cette erreur. La seule chose qui le réconfortait, c'est que ça ne pouvait être qu'un moldu qui l'avait enlevé puisque personne de sensé ne s'attaquerait au mari de celui qui avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir depuis Grindelwald.

Draco fronça les sourcils, il se rappelait avoir reçu un sort avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il soupira. Peut-être n'avait-il vraiment pas de chance pour s'être fait enlever par le seul sorcier au monde qui semblait assez barré pour s'attaquer à la famille du Sauveur. Draco grimaça, la position dans laquelle il se trouvait était vraiment inconfortable. Poussant sur ses pieds il essaya de se reculer pour faire monter les menottes accrochées autour du pilier et pour pouvoir s'asseoir, sans succès. A cause du drap en soie ses pieds glissaient.

Attendez une minute.

Pourquoi diable était-il en boxer ?

Draco ferma les yeux et inspira puis expira lentement. Il fallait rester calme. Bon, son ravisseur l'avait déshabillé, certes, mais il ne lui avait pas enlevé son boxer, alors il pouvait espérer qu'il n'avait pas à faire à un taré et un obsédé sexuel par dessus le marché. Draco jeta un nouveau coup d'œil autour de lui pour tenter d'apercevoir ses vêtements. Ceux-ci étaient pliés et déposés au bout du lit.

Avec un peu de chance... Il comptait beaucoup trop sur la chance mais bon, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre alternative. Alors, avec un peu de chance, ses ravisseurs n'avaient pas pensé à enlever sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon, persuadés qu'il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre...ce qui était vrai. Mais Draco avait connu la Guerre, comme les sorciers habitants en Angleterre, mais il avait dû apprendre la magie sans baguette. Bon. Apprendre est un bien grand mot, il avait plutôt essayé avant de finalement laisser tomber pour se concentrer sur l'apprentissage de nouveaux sorts. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que les maigres résultats qu'il avait eu soit plus concluant cette fois.

Draco ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier son mal de tête pour se concentrer sur son flux magique. Il réussit tant bien que mal à visualiser ce flux et rouvrit ses yeux, essayant de garder la sensation, puis les yeux fixés sur sa pile de vêtement il murmura : « Accio Baguette » en espérant de toutes ses forces que ça fonctionne. Son pantalon sembla bouger légèrement mais rien de plus. Pas découragé pour autant, Draco répéta la manœuvre une cinquantaine de fois avant de s'arrêter, épuisé. Son pantalon n'avait bougé que de quelques centimètres tout au plus.

La porte de gauche s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter.

Un homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'année entra.

Il était châtain, ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse par un ruban rouge, sa peau était pâle et il portait une chemise noire et un pantalon de même couleur, de coupe droite. La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Draco en voyant l'homme, c'est qu'il était beau, fascinant, classe et dégageait une aura de puissance à faire froid dans le dos. La deuxième chose, c'est que ses yeux lui rappelait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi. En effet, le nouveau venu avait des pupilles d'une étrange couleur grenat.

L'homme sembla surpris de le voir réveillé et lui fit un sourire rassurant, s'approchant d'une démarche princière près du blond. Il s'assit sur le lit et passa une main tendre dans les cheveux blond.

« Draco » commença-t-il avec douceur. « Tu es réveillé. »

« Non, vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué ! » dit Froidement le blond.

Bon, il allait tenter la stratégie d'intimidation, peut-être que l'homme se rendrait contre qu'il faisait une énorme bêtise.

« Écoutez, au cas ou vous ne le sauriez pas, je suis marié à Harry Mal...Potter et vous allez avoir de très graves ennuis avec lui si vous ne me libérez pas sur le champ. Parce que, soyons bien d'accord, Harry me retrouva rapidement et vous réduira en charpie. Ah, et je voudrais rajouter que ma disparition ne passera absolument pas inaperçue puisque je suis connu dans le monde sorcier et le mon... » Il fut coupé dans son monologue par un doigt sur sa bouche.

L'homme lui souriait toujours et avait l'air amusé.

« Je sais tout ça, Draco et, pour te dire la vérité, je m'en contrefiche » répondit-il en faisant glisser son doigt sur la joue du blond.

« Tu es magnifique Draco » reprit le châtain. « Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? »

« Vous allez me violer ? » questionna de but en blanc Draco, le cœur battant. Il espérait de tout cœur que ce ne soit pas le cas, après tout ça ne courrait pas les rues les méchants gays.

L'homme le regarda, visiblement surpris, puis fit la moue.

« Ce n'est pas ça mon secret Draco » conitnua-t-il avec une voix enfantine. « Mon secret c'est que je suis reconnaissant envers Harry Potter... Mais vois-tu, le problème, c'est qu'il a quelque chose que je veux et que bien sur j'obtiendrais... Tu ne devines pas ? »

Draco ne répondit rien, attendant la suite.

« Un petit indice : Il est blond très clair, il a des yeux gris, un corps magnifique et une bouche d'un rose très tentateur » décrit-il avec malice.

« Désolé, je vois pas » répondit sèchement Draco.

L'homme soupira.

« Draco, je suis très, très, très amoureux de toi, tu sais ? Je sais que Harry Potter doit être très triste parce que lui aussi est amoureux de toi, et je ne voulais pas le rendre triste parce que c'est quand même lui qui a tué mon père,ce dont je lui suis très reconnaissant. Mais moi aussi je suis tombé amoureux de toi. J'aime beaucoup tes chansons tu sais ? Et j'ai regardé tous tes films ! J'ai même tué beaucoup de monde qui disait du mal de toi, tu sais ? Alors j'espère vraiment que notre première fois sera consentie » termina-t-il en embrassant chastement les lèvres du blond qui, figé, n'avait rien vu venir.

Draco grimaça.

« J'aime Harry » répliqua-t-il catégorique et le cœur battant.

La claque qu'il reçut fut si rapide qu'il ne sentit que la piquante brûlure se répandre sur sa joue.

« Il ne faut pas mentir, Draco. Je déteste le mensonge » gronda l'homme avant de sourire de nouveau. Il sortit une clé de sa poche et détacha le blond.

« Ça ne doit pas être très confortable » s'expliqua-t-il « Je suis désolé, mes subordonnés ne sont pas très intelligents, ils ont dû croire que tu étais mon prisonnier. Alors que tu es mon petit-ami » finit-il affligé.

Draco se massa les poignées, bouche bée. Est-ce que ce mec était complétement cinglé ? Oui, bien sûr qu'il l'était, et flippant aussi avec sa manie de sourire tout le temps et de lui parler comme s'il n'avait que cinq ans. Ça cassait complétement la première impression qu'il avait eu. Là, il lui semblait que l'homme avait un problème mental... Sûrement qu'il avait un problème mental, après tout, il se créait des histoires en impliquant les autres dedans, sans leur avis, et semblait y croire dur comme fer.

« Est-ce que je peut me rhabiller ? » demanda Draco.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu es bien plus beau tout nu, d'ailleurs tu devrais enlever ton boxer, ça doit te gêner non ? »

« Je me sentirais plus à l'aise avec des vêtements » insista Draco.

L'homme hésita puis hocha la tête.

Draco descendit du lit et prit son pantalon l'air de rien puis, rapidement, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'homme.

« _Stupéfix !_ » cria-t-il

Il vit bien le sort se diriger vers son ravisseur mais il ne fit que ricocher sur un bouclier bleu translucide apparu de nulle part.

L'homme fronça les sourcils. « C'est pas très gentil ça » remarqua-t-il, contrarié.

Il claqua des doigt et un collier noir relié à une laisse de même couleur apparu entre ses mains.

De la magie sans baguette compris Draco, horrifié. Visiblement il n'avait pas du tout à faire a un sorcier de seconde zone. Les seules personnes qu'il avait vues faire de la magie sans baguette étaient Dumbledore et Voldemort. Harry lui-même ne savait faire que les sorts les plus basique.

L'homme claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts et la baguette de Draco devint poussière. Le blond regarda le sol, où gisait un petit tas de cendres, glacé d'effroi. Sa baguette ! Sa baguette avait été réduite en cendre ! D'un claquement de doigt ! Il refréna son envie de pleurer et darda un regard assassin vers le châtain.

Puis il tenta de garder son calme, il ne fallait pas paniquer, même s'il n'avait plus de baguette et qu'il se sentait horriblement mal, comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de lui. Il ne fallait pas paniquer.

« C'est de ta faute ! Tu n'as pas été gentil ! » se justifia le châtain.

Puis avec un sourire il s'approcha de Draco qui recula jusqu'à toucher le mur.

Fredonnant, l'homme lui attacha le collier de cuir noir autour du cou et le ferma avec un cadenas qui fit alors office de pendentif et dont il fit fondre la clé entre ses mains. Puis il prit la laisse et l'accrocha avec un mousqueton sur un bracelet qu'il avait au poignet droit.

« Voilà » claironna-t-il « Avec ça tout le monde va savoir qu'on est des amoureux » promit-il, réellement fier de lui.

Draco pensa immédiatement qu'il avait plutôt l'air d'un esclave.

Il fit ensuite un pas vers la porte et s'arrêta en voyant Draco rester contre le mur.

« Tu viens ? Je vais te faire visiter la maison. »

Draco ne fit pas un pas, l'esprit tournant à mille à l'heure. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir tout seul. Son ravisseur faisait de la magie sans baguette à un niveau qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, et surtout, il était complétement cinglé, donc imprévisible. Il fallait que Harry vienne le sortir de là et vite ! Il ne fallait pas paniquer. Tout allait bien. Il avait confiance en Harry.

Une pression autour de son cou se fit sentir et il tourna son regard vers le châtain qui l'attendait impatiemment.

Draco prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Pour l'instant, il obéirait, le temps de trouver une solution pour s'en sortir. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas d'autres alternatives. Il s'approcha alors de l'homme à une distance respectable, son sourire heureux le glaçant plus qu'autre chose.

« Tu sais » chuchota-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, « tu peux m'appeler Sokar. C'est un pseudonyme, ça vient de la mythologie égyptienne, c'est le nom d'un dieu de la mort ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais si tu préfère tu peux m'appeler Maître, c'est comme ça que les autre m'appellent, ou Mon Seigneur, mon Prince, mon Roi... Etonnamment personne ne m'as encore appeler mon Dieu. » Sokar s'arrêta devant la porte, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose, puis se tourna vers Draco qui était un peu plus petit que lui.

« J'ai envie de t'offrir un cadeau ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il regarda sérieusement Draco puis continua : « Si tu veux, tu peux m'appeler mon Amour » rougit-il « Tu as le droit... Tu es content ? » demanda-t-il les yeux brillants de joie.

« Euh... Sokar c'est très bien. » répliqua Draco d'un ton hésitant.

Sokar soupira et haussa les épaules, clairement déçu.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et Draco s'étonna d'arriver dans un long couloir aux couleurs arc-en-ciel. Il y avait par contre toujours de la moquette rouge par terre et elle était effectivement moelleuse.

Le blond frissonna. Il n'était qu'en boxer et il faisait beaucoup moins chaud que dans la chambre.

Le châtain le remarqua puisqu'il claqua des doigts et fit apparaitre directement sur son corps une tenue qui ne le réchauffa pour autant aucunement. Il portait une chemise à manches courtes d'un blanc très transparent, et deux bracelets en soie de couleur blanche autour de ses poignets. Son collier avait changé de couleur pour devenir lui aussi blanc. Il avait aussi un mini short de couleur blanche avec une queue blanche touffue cousue à l'arrière du short et il avait un serre-tête dans ses cheveux, avec par dessus des oreilles de chat s'il en jugeait par la forme. Il n'avait toujours pas de chaussures par contre.

« Tu auras moins froid maintenant » fit Sokar en hochant la tête, fier du résultat.

Puis il mit une de ses mains sur son menton et regarda attentivement le blond qui, mal-à-l'aise, préféra regarder le mur. Il claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts et un boxer blanc ainsi qu'un étrange objet lui apparurent dans les mains.

« Tu peux mettre ça si tu préfère. » Dit-il en lui tendant le boxer et l'objet.

Draco regarda attentivement l'objet, c'était la même queue qui était cousue sur son boxer mais le bout était différent, la matière était bizarre un peu glissante ça ressemblait à...

« Ça ce met dans l'anus » explicita Sokar avec, toujours, un gentil sourire aux lèvres.

...un sextoy.

« Tu seras peut-être un peu inconfortable au début mais ça te feras du bien et quand tu te sentiras trop excité tu n'auras qu'à me le dire et on fera notre première fois » expliqua-t-il tranquillement. « J'ai jamais essayé mais normalement, quand tu bouges, ça frotte contre ta prostate. »

Draco regarda l'objet dans ses mains, bouche bée, et, sous le coup, laissa tomber l'objet par terre avec le boxer qui se trouvait avoir un trou au niveau des fesses pour laisser passer la queue.

« Tu ne sais pas le mettre ? » demanda Sokar. « Tu veux que je le fasse ? »

« Non » cria Draco, effrayé. « Je...je préfère les vêtements que je porte sur moi » balbutia-t-il rouge pivoine.

« Tu es sûr ? Ça te dilate bien, tu sais ? Je suis assez impatient pendant les rapports et je ne veux pas que tu aies mal, c'est mieux que tu le mettes pendant la visite de la maison. »

« Non, c'est bon ça ira » rétorqua Draco en se forçant à rester calme face à l'annonce prochaine de son viol.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'échapper.

« Bon » accepta Sokar en haussant les épaules. Il reprit son avancée et Draco le suivit, la mort dans l'âme.

Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, et après qu'ils aient descendu un escalier, l'étage où ils se trouvaient, contenant selon les dires de Sokar seulement des chambres et des salles de bains, le châtain ouvrit une porte sur la gauche et entra à l'intérieur.

« Ici, c'est le garde-manger » indiqua Sokar.

Draco regarda l'endroit avec horreur.

La porte donnait sur un couloir, et en face d'un mur au papier peint représentant des lapins sur fond bleus, qu'il longèrent, il put voir trois cellules aux murs roses, bleus ou vert pâle contenant des femmes, des enfants et des hommes. Ils semblait tous en bonne santé et avaient un sol fait de moquette sur lequel ils pouvaient s'allonger et dormir. Entre chaque cellule, il y avait des toilettes d'une propreté exemplaire. Les cellules avaient chacune une porte leur permettant d'y accéder.

« Vous mangez des Humains ! » s'exclama Draco, pâle.

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises ! » se récria Sokar. « On boit leur sang, même si ça revient presque au même puisque dans les deux cas, ils meurent. Personnellement, je préfère le sang des enfants, ils sont plus sucrés mais ils sont tellement petits qu'il m'en faut quatre ou cinq avant d'étancher ma soif » révéla Sokar avec tristesse.

Puis il haussa les épaules. « De toutes façons, ce n'est pas important puisque je t'ai toi maintenant. »

Draco mit du temps à comprendre la phrase, ses yeux ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder les personnes qui étaient étonnamment silencieuses et les regardaient craintivement.

« Tu es un vampire ! » réalisa Draco, en reculant de quelques pas, la laisse ne pouvant lui permettre plus.

« Bah oui ! » dit-il comme s'il avait affaire a un idiot, puis il sembla avoir une illumination. « Oh, je ne te l'avais pas dit, bon bah maintenant tu le sais, quand on aura notre première fois, je goûterais enfin ton sang et je suis sur qu'il sera très sucré, il ne peut être que sucré puisque c'est ce que je préfère. Et puis, je t'ai choisi pour être mon calice alors il faut que tu sois bon à boire. »

Draco ne préféra rien répondre à ça, un peu assommé.

« Si tu es un vampire, pourquoi tu peux faire de la magie sans baguette ? » osa-t-il demander.

« Parce que je suis spécial » répondit Sokar, la mine sombre, avant de retrouver son sourire rapidement.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle suivante, qui n'était composée que de multiple fauteuils à l'air confortable. Il y avait une cheminée mais c'était tout. Tout, absolument tout, était de couleur blanche.

« C'est là où l'on mange, c'est mieux le blanc pour voir les tâches. J'aime bien quand c'est propre. C'est pas très hygiénique sinon. »

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas et Draco continua la visite. Il visita la cuisine avec un vrai garde-manger pour que le garde-manger des vampires soit toujours frais. Une bibliothèque gigantesque et une salle de jeu bien fournie.

Draco comprit rapidement qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de manoir. Il n'y avait cependant aucune fenêtre nulle part. Le manoir n'était éclairé qu'électriquement.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une double porte et Draco comprit pourquoi il n'avait vu aucun autre vampire jusqu'à présent. Puisqu'ils étaient tous rassemblés dans l'immense salon où ils venaient d'entrer et où tout le monde lançaient des confettis sur leur passage en lui souriant et lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Ils arrivèrent au fond de la salle où deux fauteuils en cuirs rouge semblaient les attendre, une banderole avec écrit « Bienvenue » accrochée au-dessus.

Le blond, les yeux écarquillés, ne cessa de se demander dans quel monde il étais tombé.

« Tu aimes ma surprise ? » demanda Sokar, un sourire extatique aux lèvres en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils, Draco faisant de même sur le deuxième.

La musique venait d'être lancée, c'était d'ailleurs une de ses chansons et les vampires reprirent leurs activités. Certains dansaient, d'autres sirotaient un verre de sang et d'autres discutaient par petit groupe, il devait y avoir une cinquantaine de vampire, dont une grande majorité était des hommes.

« Euh...pourquoi il n'y as pa de fenêtre » s'informa le blond.

Sokar sembla s'étonner et regarda autour de lui avant d'éclater de rire.

« J'avais oublié d'en mettre ! J'arrive pas à croire que ça fait plus de dix ans qu'on vit ici et que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte. » dit-il amusé.

Les vampires dans la salle forcèrent leur rire. Apparemment, eux étaient au courant et si aucun d'eux n'avait osé faire la remarque, c'est qu'ils craignaient sûrement beaucoup le châtain.

Sokar claqua des doigts et des baies vitrés apparurent sur un pan du mur. Draco put voir avec ébahissement un jardin complétement enneigé avec un peu plus loin des sapins couverts de neige. C'était quoi ce délire ? Il ne neigeait pas en Angleterre.

« J'ai été inconscient combien de temps » Demanda Draco, en panique.

«Sept ou huit heures » compta Sokar en le fixant curieusement.

« On est pas en Angleterre » murmura Draco.

« Bah non, on est au Canada. » répondit Sokar avec évidence. Puis il se leva, semblant avoir eu une brillante idée.

« On va visiter le parc ! » Il claqua des doigts et Draco fut habillé d'une combinaison blanche moulante mais qui lui tenait chaud.

Sokar avança gaiement à travers les vampires qui s'écartaient respectueusement et l'emmena vers la porte d'entrée où ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la neige jusqu'au mollet. Ils avancèrent un moment dans la neige et Draco vit le manoir qui, bien que plus petit que le sien, était assez imposant et de couleur...vert kaki. D'accord. L'architecte, peut importe qui il soit avait vraiment, vraiment mauvais goût.

Tout autour il y avait un grand espace vide, puis les sapins qui entouraient le manoir en une sorte de cercle parfait. Ils étaient sans doute dans une clairière. Ils firent le tour du manoir et Draco vit une patinoire à l'arrière du manoir.

« Bon, on retourne dans la chambre, j'en ai marre de visiter » dit soudainement Sokar. Comme à son habitude, il claqua des doigts et ils apparurent dans la chambre où Draco s'était réveillé.

Le blond eut une sueur froide.

Pas déjà, pensa-t-il.

Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps.

« Euh Sokar, j'ai faim. » murmura-t-il, et ce n'était pas totalement faux.

Le châtain soupira et fit apparaitre une table avec plusieurs mets et boissons différents. Il détacha ensuite sa laisse et enleva sa chemise qu'il plia soigneusement et posa sur le lit, puis il se dirigea vers la nouvelle fenêtre et regarda l'extérieur, perdu dans ses pensées.

Draco s'installa sur une chaise et prit son temps pour se servir, réfléchissant à un plan, n'importe quoi qui pourrait empêcher son viol.

« Tu sais. Il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié de te dire » dit Sokar en ne le regardant pas. « Pendant que tu dormais, je t'ai inoculé un poison. Il n'y a pas d'antidote puisque c'est moi qui l'ai inventé. J'ai pas envie de te faire du mal, parce que tu sais, je t'aime. Le poison s'est juste incorporé à ton organisme et pour l'instant, il est inoffensif. La seul façon de le rendre nocif et qu'il te tue en quelques minutes, c'est de te rendre hors de la zone. »

« La... La zone ? » balbutia Draco.

« De dépasser les limites, tu sais les jolis sapins verts, et bien ce sont les limites. »

Draco tenta de toute ses forces de ne pas céder à la panique, à la dépression, à l'abattement ou à n'importe quoi qui le ferait fondre en larmes, ou agir n'importe comment. Il trouverait une solution pour s'échapper et Harry viendrait le sortir de là. Il fallait qu'il croit en Harry, tout n'était pas perdu.

Il allait s'en sortir. Il ne fallait pas commencer à angoisser. Tout allait bi...

« J'ai un autre secret, tu veux le savoir ? » demanda Sokar en fixant ses yeux grenat dans ceux argentés de Draco qui eut encore une fois un sentiment de déjà vu.

« Si je suis spécial, c'est à cause de mon père » commença Sokar et Draco se demanda pourquoi il voulait lui raconter sa vie.

Soit, il se sentait seul et voulait désespérément trouver quelqu'un pour parler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur..., soit il ne savait pas, parce que le châtain était complétement bizarre et illogique.

Draco se servit des spaghettis à la bolognaise. Il avait hésité longuement parce qu'il avait peur que la sauce tomate ne soit pas faite avec de la tomate mais avec du sang. Mais ça sentait la bolognaise, alors il devait se faire des idées.

« Il voulait un héritier tu sais, pour que celui-ci suive sa voix. Mais il ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un humain et personne ne voulait de lui, soit tout le monde le haïssait, soit les gens avaient peur de lui. Alors mon père a fabriqué un golem à son effigie. Un golem, c'est un réceptacle, pour que tu comprennes bien. Et mon père, il a aussi fabriqué une sorte d'horcruxe modifié et il l'a mis dans le golem et le golem est devenu en vie un peu comme Frankenstein. Le golem pensait exactement comme mon père puisque c'était un clone, alors quand mon père lui a donné une potion de changement de sexe le golem l'a pris et il est devenu mon deuxième père mais en fille et puis ils ont fait l'amour et le mon deuxième père mais en fille est tombé enceinte et puis il m'a mis au monde et est devenu ma maman sauf que mon père avait plus besoin de ma maman alors il l'a tué. »

Draco laissa tombé sa fourchette, choqué, avant de la reprendre. Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris ? Sokar était né d'un mec qui avait créer un autre lui, l'avait transformé en fille puis lui avait fait un gosse avant de s'en débarrasser ? Mais c'était...ce n'était...même plus du narcissisme à ce rythme-là, c'était il ne savait même pas c'était quoi !

« Sauf que moi, j'étais spécial parce que j'avais pas eu une maman et un papa normaux et que normalement j'aurais du mourir parce que je suis un monstre, j'étais pas un humain et il me manquait plein de choses pour que je réussisse à continuer a vivre alors mon père m'a mis dans une machine jusqu'à ce que j'ai 28 ans, en fait c'est un vampire qui m'a trouvé dans la machine mais quand il m'a sorti, j'allais mourir alors il m'a transformé en vampire et je suis devenu le chef des vampires parce que je suis spécial, je sais utilisé la magie comme je veux et je suis super fort. »

Sokar s'arrêta un moment et posa un doigt sur la fenêtre nouvellement créée. Pensif.

« Tu sais, en fait, j'ai pas vraiment connu mon père mais je le hait quand même parce que je suis spécial. Moi je voulais être normal et quand je suis devenu vampire je suis même pas devenu un vampire normal mais je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche de tout puisque de toute façon Harry Potter a tué mon père. Moi je veut pas tuer des moldus ça sert à rien et puis de toute façon il faut pas qu'ils meurt sinon nous on aura plus à manger. Tu sais c'est ton papa qui s'occupait de moi, il vérifiait toujours que la machine marchait bien et je suis tombé amoureux mais quand je suis sorti de la machine il était en prison et puis il est mort et après je t'ai vu dans la télé moldue et j'ai appris que tu étais son fils et je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Mon père quand il a vu que sans machine je servais à rien il m'a oublié mais pas Lucius et j'ai haï mon père et je suis tomber amoureux de Lucius et Potter a tué mon père mais il a aussi causé la mort de Lucius alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire à ton avis ? » conclut-il.

Mais Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre, trop choqué. Il commençait à avoir une petite idée de l'identité du père de Sokar et c'était juste impossible et inconcevable et impossible et catastrophique.

« Je pense que c'est la meilleur solution de tomber amoureux de toi parce que tu le fils de Lucius et parce que Harry Potter est amoureux de toi et comme ça il sera triste même si je ne veux pas trop parce qu'il a tué mon père. C'est compliqué tu trouves pas ? » soupira Sokar, réellement concerné par la question.

« Est-ce que ton père c'est... » bredouilla Draco n'osant finir sa phrase.

« Tu sais pas ? On a presque les même yeux pourtant. »

Et Draco ne put que sentir son cœur s'accélérer et l'air lui manqué alors qu'il réalisait que son ravisseur n'était autre que le fils de...

« Voldemort, c'est lui mon père si tu savais pas. » répondit Sokar avec un sourire tranquille.

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

><p><em>Salut ! Voilà la suite =D Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^<em>

_ Bon je m'attarde pas et vais déjà répondre à vos reviews ^^._

_Bakasims_


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

_Janvier_

Draco ferma fortement les yeux, seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour éviter de penser à celui qui deviendrait son violeur dans quelques minutes. Après la fracassante révélation de Sokar, qui l'avait laissé complètement hébété et déconnecté du monde présent, le châtain était passé aux choses sérieuses.

Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il lui avait lancé un sortilège informulé et il s'était retrouvé à suivre les ordres du châtain à la lettre, sans pouvoir émettre d'autre résistance que des jurons tous plus recherchés les uns que les autres.

Tout ce que Draco savait sur ce sort, c'est que ce n'était pas l'impérium puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire et qu'il était effrayant.

Voir ses membres bouger sans qu'il en ait donné l'ordre, mais surtout se sentir prisonnier de son propre corps, était vraiment effrayant. Il ne sentait plus ses membres mais les voyait bouger, comme s'il s'était soudain transformé en pantin. Le seul membre dont il avait un minimum de contrôle était sa tête. Il comprenait un peu mieux ce que pouvait ressentir un tétraplégique complet. Il ne sentait aucun de ses membres, comme s'ils n'existaient plus. Il avait beau vouloir bouger la main, lever le bras ou même arrêter de marcher, il n'y arrivait pas, voyant ses membres bouger seulement et uniquement pour répondre aux ordres du châtain.

Au moins, il ne sentait absolument pas ce que lui faisait Sokar, à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. En effet, après avoir pris le soin de le déshabiller lui-même, celui-ci l'avait installé sur le lit, nu, et avait commencé à caresser son corps avant de regarder son membre sans réaction comparé au sien, l'air embêté.

« Draco, » avait commencé Sokar, les lèvres pincées, « tu sais ce qui est embêtant avec ce sort ? »

avait-il demandé tout en plantant son regard grenat dans celui argenté de Draco.

Le blond eu un sourire narquois. « Je devine bien » avait-il répondu avec insolence.

Sokar plissa les yeux et un tic nerveux fit tressauter son sourcil gauche.

Draco déglutit lentement. Peut-être ne devrait-il pas l'énerver. Sokar ne semblait pas vouloir s'en prendre à sa vie, simplement à son corps, alors mieux valait ne pas le tenter, quoiqu'il commençait sérieusement à se poser la question sur ce qui aurait été préférable.

Sokar sourit pourtant de nouveau, et s'assit sur le ventre de Draco. Il portait étrangement toujours son pantalon, bien qu'une bosse au niveau de son entre-jambe ne déforme celui-ci.

« Draco, est-ce que tu promet d'être sage, si je te rends ta liberté ? »

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

« Tout dépend de ce que vous voulez dire par sage » lâcha-il froidement.

Oui, il était retourné au vouvoiement. Il voulait absolument mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son agresseur.

« Tu ne vas pas te débattre, hein ? Je ne veux pas te violer, tu sais ? Je préférerais vraiment qu'on ait notre première fois d'un consentement mutuel. »

« Pourquoi vous tenez temps à coucher avec moi ? » demanda le blond.

Il pouvait toujours tenter de gagner du temps et pourquoi pas le faire renoncer.

« Parce que je t'aime ! » affirma le châtain avec évidence.

Draco le fixa, sceptique.

« Vous voulez mon avis ? » Draco n'attendit pas de réponse et enchaîna : « Vous ne m'aimez pas, peut-être m'aimez-vous en tant que célébrité mais vous n'aimez pas Draco Malfoy, parce que vous ne me connaissez pas. Et si j'en crois votre histoire, vous dites m'aimez simplement parce que je suis le fils de celui qui a pris soin de vous et le mari d'Harry Potter. »

La gifle qu'il reçut retentit un moment dans l'air et des larmes de douleurs pointèrent au coin de ses yeux. Un coup de poing aurait eu le même effet tellement cela lui faisait mal.

« Je t'aime, ne dis pas de bêtises, » gronda Sokar avant de se remettre une nouvelle fois à sourire.

« Bon. On va faire un essai, parce que comme ça, ça ne va pas se lever » marmonna Sokar en regardant tristement l'entre-jambe de Draco.

Le blond sentit tout de suite la différence et souffla un bref instant, de soulagement, en sentant de nouveau son corps lui appartenir. Puis, sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il lança son poing en direction du châtain qui, malheureusement, le stoppa sans effort.

Draco grimaça, il n'avait pas affaire à un sorcier normal. Sokar était un également vampire, il l'avait un peu oublié.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas coopérer ! » grogna Sokar en le plaquant sur le lit, Draco tentant de se débattre autant qu'il le pouvait sans arriver à faire bouger d'un pouce le corps dur comme de la pierre du châtain.

« Vous pensez vraiment que je vais me laisser faire, sans rien dire ? » cracha Draco, exaspéré mais surtout désespéré.

« Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon » fit Sokar avec douceur. « Mais puisque tu ne veux pas y mettre du tien, je me passerais de ta participation. »

Avec horreur, il vit Sokar claquer des doigts et des cordes sorties de nulle part attachèrent solidement ses bras et ses pieds aux quatre piliers du lit.

Sokar se déporta sur la gauche et s'assit sur le lit, enlevant son pantalon et son boxer. Puis il tourna son regard vers le bas du corps de Draco et claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts. Ses jambes se replièrent mais restèrent écartées l'une de l'autre et solidement fixées au lit, permettant une vue dégagée sur son membre au repos.

Draco sentit la panique l'envahir à un degré encore jamais expérimenté et des larmes de peur, de colère et de désespoir dévalèrent ses joues.

« S'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça ! » supplia-t-il dans un pitoyable sanglot, en tentant vainement de se débattre.

Son calme légendaire l'avait complétement quitté, ainsi que tout fierté malfoyenne.

Sokar eut l'air attristé un instant et essuya les larmes sur ses joues : « ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais en sorte que tu prennes aussi du plaisir. »

Au lieu de le réconforter, ça ne fit que le faire pleurer audiblement et il se mit à supplier sans relâche Sokar qui lui souriait avec douceur.

Le châtain se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Draco lui cracha au visage et détourna la tête. Sokar, d'un calme olympien, ne fit pas de remarque et essuya son visage, puis se plaça entre les jambes de Draco, bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et commença à hurler qu'on vienne l'aider, espérant à tout prix que quelqu'un entrerait dans la chambre pour arrêter Sokar.

Celui-ci avait fait apparaitre un tube de lubrifiant et titillait son entrée, un air pervers sur le visage.

Draco ferma les yeux, tentant de penser à autre chose.

« Harry, pardon » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, dévasté.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux, espérant de tout son cœur qu'Harry soit enfin venu le délivrer, mais son espoir fondit comme neige au soleil quand il vit, à la place, un adolescent à la peau pâle, aux cheveux aussi blonds et clairs que les siens, et aux yeux bleus ou argentés, il ne saurait le dire à cette distance.

Le nouveau venu, vraisemblablement âgé d'envrion seize ans, semblait furieux et ses yeux étincelèrent de rage quand il vit la scène se déroulant devant lui.

« Alors comme ça tu comptais vraiment me tromper ? » cracha l'ado.

Draco regarda l'adolescent avec reconnaissance, peut-être arrêterait-il Sokar dans son délire de première fois.

« Sors d'ici, Loki ! Ce que je fais ne te regarde en rien. » répliqua Sokar, tendu.

Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil, surpris. Le châtain avait perdu la voix enfantine qu'il utilisait depuis le début avec lui. A vrai dire, même son sourire avait complétement disparu, laissant un visage contrarié. On aurait dit tout à coup une autre personne.

« Bien sûr que si, ça me regarde » hurla soudainement Loki, les yeux mouillés de larmes.

Il s'avança dans la pièce et Sokar descendit du lit pour lui faire face, se rhabillant d'un claquement de doigt d'un peignoir rouge sang.

« Sors d'ici. » répéta froidement Sokar, les poing serrés.

« Hors de question ! » s'écria Loki les yeux plantés dans ceux de Sokar. « Si tu me trompes avec lui, Alister, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, je te préviens » ajouta-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Sokar le regarda froidement.

« Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom tu n'en as plus le droit » dit-il en insistant bien sur chaque mot.

« Peut-être bien, mais je le prend, » murmura Loki. « Alister, ne fais pas ça, je...je suis désolé, tu le sais ! Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je m'excuse encore, pour que tu ne me pardonnes ? » supplia Loki

« Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te pardonner ? » rabaissa Alister, alias Sokar. « Je t'aimais et toi tu... »

« Et je sais que tu m'aimes toujours ! » coupa Loki.

Draco soupira discrètement. Bon, Sokar ou plutôt Alister, semblait bien parti pour régler une querelle d'amoureux.

Dans quoi est-ce qu'il était tombé, bon sang ? Bon il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Sok...Alister semblait l'avoir complètement oublié et il espérait que Loki réussirait à se faire pardonner il ne savait quoi pour que le châtain le laisse définitivement tranquille. Son cœur battait plus lentement maintenant que la frayeur était passée. Par contre, ses mains étaient toujours aussi moites et il se sentait très mal à l'aise dans cette position.

« Tu as couché avec deux personnes en même temps dans notre chambre » hurla soudainement Sokar.

Draco sursauta et reporta son attention au couple. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment deux personnes qui avaient vraisemblablement plus de dix ans d'écart pouvaient tombées amoureuses.

« Et je suis désolé. Mais tu as toujours refusé qu'on le fasse à trois ! Et moi, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir deux dans l'anus ! Tu le savais ! Je te l'avais dit. »

Draco était sur qu'il rougissait. Il n'était pas prude mais... Bon, si, il l'était un peu quand même et ça le gênait toujours d'entendre des personnes parler de sexe, même si Harry et lui était assez imaginatifs et désinhibés au lit.

« Et juste parce que tu en as toujours rêvé, tu pensais que j'allais accepter ! Quand on a commencer à sortir ensemble, je t'avais dit que je n'aimais pas partager. »

« Et moi je t'avais dit que j'étais un adepte de SM. Pour autant tu n'as jamais voulu me faire plaisir sur ce plan-là au lit. »

« Je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal Loki, je... » se justifia Alister.

« Mais moi j'aime ça ! J'aime avoir mal pendant le sexe, pourtant j'ai laissé de côté mon plaisir pour te faire plaisir et j'ai... »

« Ça n'excuse pas le fait que tu m'aies trompé » trancha Alister, excédé.

« Et encore une fois, je suis désolé, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu d'orgasme que je n'ai pas su résister et je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir trompé...je t'aime » chuchota piteusement Loki.

Alister sembla partagé un long moment, puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux et tendit son autre main à Loki, qui l'a prit, soulagé, et se blottit contre le châtain.

« Je t'aime aussi » soupira Alister. « Et j'aurais dû prendre soin de toi comme tu le voulais. »

« Tu me pardonnes ? » demanda timidement le blond.

Pour toute réponse, Alister l'embrassa.

Draco regardait la scène soulagé, lui aussi. Il avait raison, Alister ne l'aimait pas, et il semblait plutôt l'avoir utilisé comme une vengeance. Le blond se demanda un instant si Alister ne lui avait pas menti quand il lui avait raconté son histoire. Après tout, ça collait aussi avec le fait qu'il l'est enlevé.

Quoique, peut-être qu'il voulait faire d'une pierre trois coup ?

« Et lui, c'est qui ? »

Draco tourna de nouveau sa tête en direction du couple. Le blond le pointait du doigt, l'air contrarié.

« C'est rien » dit Alister en se désintéressant complétement de Draco pour embrasser l'adolescent.

L'héritier Malfoy vit avec surprise ses liens disparaître et ses vêtements reprendre leur place sur son corps. Puis il sentit une force inconnue le pousser vers la porte sans qu'il puisse y résister. Cependant, avant de franchir la-dite porte, Loki le plaqua contre le mur, menaçant.

« Si tu t'approche de nouveau d'Alister, je te vide de ton sang, c'est clair ? »

Draco eut envie de rétorquer que c'est le châtain qui l'avait approché mais l'aura glacée entourant l'adolescent l'y fit renoncer. Apparemment, le blond était lui aussi un vampire.

Draco se fit jeter sans ménagement dans le couloir, la porte de la chambre où il avait été séquestré se refermant sur son nez.

Tombé à genoux, il se redressa et regarda la porte close, hébété.

Et maintenant il faisait quoi ?

Le blond s'assit contre le mur, dans l'intention d'attendre Alister pour lui demander de le libérer et donc d'annihiler le poison qu'il lui avait inoculé, mais quand il entendit des gémissements de l'autre côté de la porte, il préféra aller faire un tour ailleurs en attendant qu'ils aient fini leurs retrouvailles.

C'était surement l'enlèvement le plus dingue qui n'ait jamais existé.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Il s'était réfugié dans la bibliothèque et avait pris un livre au hasard tout en s'installant dans un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre. Le livre était posé sur ses genoux. Il ne l'avait pas encore ouvert. Ses pensées tourbillonnaiet à cent à l'heure dans sa tête. Ressassant les derniers événements.

Depuis qu'il savait qu'il ne risquait pratiquement plus rien, un poids énorme s'était ôté de ses épaules et il n'aspirait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui. Zack pourrait dire ce qu'il voulait, il ne comptait pas retourner travailler avant un petit moment.

Il retrouverait sa famille et il partirait en France. Il retrouverait les bras d'Harry, les rires de ses enfants... Son cœur se serra a cette pensée. Ils lui manquaient terriblement. Ça faisait à peine une journée qu'il avait été enlevé mais ça lui semblait être une éternité.

Des sanglots lui vinrent et il ne les retint pas, évacuant la pression des dernières heures. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait se faire violer ! Il sentait encore les mains du châtain sur lui et ça lui donnait des hauts-le-cœur. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Loki d'avoir empêché Alister de lui faire ça.

Des pas se firent entendre, et il se figea, retenant sa respiration. Un homme apparu de derrière une rangée de livres et sembla surpris de le trouver là. Il avait un physique banal mais son aura et sa manière de se déplacer ne trompait pas, c'était un vampire.

« Alors, le maitre s'est réconcilié avec Loki » constata-t-il en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Draco ne dit rien, restant sur ses gardes. Sans sa baguette, il était démuni et même si le vampire ne lui semblait pas hostile, si celui-ci avait une petite faim, Draco ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas eu de chance. Ce n'est pas rare que ces deux-là se disputent mais c'était la première fois où ça semblait vraiment sérieux. Le maitre n'est pas méchant tu sais, il était juste désemparé et blessé et il a toujours été fan de toi, en plus tu ressemble beaucoup à Loki, c'est pour ça qu'il voulait faire de toi son nouveau petit-ami » expliqua tranquillement le vampire, sur le ton de la discussion.

« Il ne va plus rien me faire ? » demanda Draco avec espoir.

« Avec Loki de nouveau à ses côtés ? Non tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Je te l'ai dit, tu n'as juste pas eu de chance, le maitre a agi sur un coup de tête, comme d'habitude, et puis même s'il est étrange, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant » répondit le vampire avec un sourire sincère.

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ça voudrait dire qu'il pourrait bientôt rentrer chez lui.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Camille. Et tu devrais te détendre, personne ici n'est assez fou pour manger le fils de celui qui a sauvé notre maitre » ajouta le vampire, amusé.

Draco eut un sourire rassuré et entama la discussion avec Camille, le trouvant sympathique.

**OoOoOoO**

Il faisait nuit quand Draco arrêta de lire son livre, surpris par son ventre qui gargouillait.

Camille était resté une petite heure à discuter avec lui du mode de vie des vampires, avant d'aller rejoindre les autres vampires du manoir, le laissant seul. Il avait alors commencé son roman, ne voyant pas le temps passer, pris dans l'intrigue.

Pliant un coin de la page qu'il lisait, faute de marque-page, il le déposa sur la table basse et sortit de la bibliothèque. Dans le couloir, il hésita un instant entre manger et s'entretenir avec Alister à propos de son antidote mais n'ayant plus aucune pression sur les épaules quant aux intentions de son ravisseur, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un encas.

Il ne savait pas par quels moyens on l'avait fait sortir d'Angleterre pour l'emmener au Canada mais selon les dires d'Alister, il était resté inconscient pendant six heure. Le trajet du retour durerait sûrement autant de temps.

La cuisine était vide, aussi, il ne se formalisa pas et fouilla dans les placards qui étaient assez bien garnis.

Des tranches de pain de mie, du thon et de la tomate plus tard, il s'était préparé quatre sandwiches. Bon, ils n'étaient pas très beaux à voir, mais il n'avait pratiquement jamais mis les pieds dans une cuisine, Harry le lui interdisant après qu'il est failli y mettre le feu en voulant préparer un diner en amoureux.

Harry... Penser à lui faisait toujours battre son cœur beaucoup plus rapidement. Il ne rêvait plus que de son sourire et de ses yeux verts depuis qu'il savait qu'il rentrerait bientôt. Il serrerait aussi fort qu'il le pourrait Kevin et Castiel dans ses bras aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait hâte de les revoir !

L'attente était intenable.

Son dernier sandwich en main, il sortit de la cuisine, déterminé à rentrer chez lui dès ce soir.

Arrivé au deuxième étage, il s'arrêta sur la dernière marche, figé. Les vampires semblaient agités, rentrant et sortant dans leurs chambres, diverses choses dans leurs mains. Draco se fraya tant bien que mal un passage dans le capharnaüm du couloir et rejoignit Camille qui discutait avec un autre vampire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

«Le maitre a décidé de déménager, Loki n'a jamais vraiment aimé la neige, alors on va aux Caraïbes ! » répondit Camille avec enthousiasme.

«Hum... » fit Draco pas très intéressé. « Et Sokar, il est où ? »

« Je ne sais pas, avec Loki sûrement. »

Draco grogna, pas très avancé. Ne sachant pas où chercher il se dirigea vers « sa chambre » et y entra.

Loki et Alister s'arrêtèrent net dans leur conversation.

« Sokar. Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner l'antidote s'il te plait, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi » dit fermement Draco bien qu'intimidé par les regards des deux hommes sur lui.

Il partirait en même temps que tout le monde, étant sans baguette et ne sachant absolument pas où il se trouvait exactement.

« Quel antidote ? Et puis pourquoi t'es pas encore parti toi ! » s'énerva Loki.

« C'est vrai, tu peux rentrer chez toi Draco. J'ai Loki maintenant » ajouta Sokar avec un sourire heureux.

Draco se massa les tempes pour ne pas s'énerver. La nonchalance de Sokar était irritante.

« J'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi. Mais il se trouve, et tu me l'as dit toi-même, que tu m'avais injecté un poison pendant mon sommeil. Je suis coincé ici jusqu'à ce que tu me donne l'antidote » répliqua Draco avec un calme olympien.

Sokar sembla avoir l'illumination mais le regard désolé que lui envoya celui-ci le glaça.

« Il n'y a pas d'antidote. »

La phrase résonna longtemps dans son esprit, le glaçant d'effroi.

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi » émit Draco dans un rire forcé. « Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est toi qui as créé ce poison. »

« Je sais » étorqua tranquillement Sokar. « Mais je faisais ça simplement pour m'amuser. Je ne connais pas le nom de la moitié des ingrédients que j'ai utilisés et j'ai oublié l'autre moitié. C'était un complet hasard et quand j'ai trouvé à quoi servait la mixture, j'en ai gardé un échantillon au cas où. J'ai utilisé l'échantillon sur toi car j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne occasion mais il n'y a pas d'antidote. »

L'esprit de Draco sembla vide, alors qu'il ressassait les dernières paroles de son ravisseur. Un sentiment de désespoir profond l'envahit et il tomba à genoux en comprenant toute la profondeur de ce que signifiait le fait qu'il n'y est pas d'antidote.

Un vampire entra dans la chambre pour informer que tout les vampires était prêt a partir et le couple passa près de lui sans un regard.

« C'est dommage » murmura Sokar, l'air un peu affecté. « J'aurai vraiment voulu voir d'autres de tes films. »

Cette phrase eut le don de réveiller Draco qui se releva d'un bond et tenta de s'en prendre au châtain arrêté bien avant par un vampire à l'air revêche.

« Vous pouvez pas me faire ça ! » hurla Draco.

«Vous pouvez pas me laissez moisir ici ! » cria-t-il hystérique et effrayé.

Un coup bien placé du vampire qui le retenait sur la nuque colora son monde de noir.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Béta : Lucy in the Sky with Diamond.<strong>

_Salut ! Alors je voudrais juste rappeller qu'il y aura une quinzaine de chapitre. Là on est toujours dans la mise en place en gros l'intrigue commencera vers le chapitre 4 ^^._

_Petite Expliquation : Cette histoire ne commence réellement qu'au Chapitre 4. Enfaite pour ne pas vous bombarder de Flash-back, j'explique ce qu'il c'est passé avant que l'histoire ne commence ^^ Ne pouvant décemment pas faire un prologue de cinquante page je les aient convertit en chapitre, Enfin vous comprendrez au fur et à mesure. Si vous êtes vraiment perdu, n'hésitez pas à posez des questions. J'essairai autant que possible d'y répondre sans spoiler._

_Note : Le détail concernant le mois durant lequel se déroule n'est pas vraiment à prendre à la légère, il peut aider à se repérer. _

_Merci pour vos Reviews ^^._

_Le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas encore quand il sera publié mais je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas top vous faire attendre !_

_Bakasims._


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

_Février_

Le souffle saccadé, Draco se laissa tomber sur les genoux essuyant d'un geste rageur les larmes de frustration et de rage qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était coincé dans ce manoir au milieu de nulle part et il avait la nette impression qu'il ne tarderait pas a devenir fou. Un peu calmé, il soupira et regarda d'un œil vide les restes de la chaise en bois qu'il avait lancé contre un mur.

Il n'y avait aucun téléphone, pas de poudre de cheminette et pas le moindre reste d'ingrédients de potion dans le manoir. Il avait tout de même essayé de faire un grand feu a l'extérieur avec ce qu'il avait pu trouver mais même quand il n'était pas éteint par la neige, la pluie ou un vent un peu trop violent personne ne semblait remarquer la grosse fumée noir qui s'échappait du bûché improvisé. Il avait même écrit un immense SOS sur le sol neigeux mais les fréquentes chutes de neiges avait tendance a recouvrir les trois misérables lettres.

Il était bel et bien coincé ici sans possibilité de rentrer chez lui.

La seule chose qui le réconfortait un peu c'est que les vampires s'ils étaient parti avec leur garde mangé, les placards eux étaient resté rempli. Il y avait assez de provisions pour tenir encore deux mois. L'électricité et l'eau étaient eux aussi courant. Cependant la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour passer le temps c'était lire le seul roman que les vampires avait laissé. Il y avait bien la patinoire derrière le manoir mais il n'avait pas le matériel adéquate

Il allait aussi très souvent à la limite des arbres, hésitant a les franchir. Bien que Sokar lui ai dit lui avoir inoculé un poison, il ne se sentait absolument pas différent de d'habitude et il y avait une infime chance que finalement le poison n'agisse pas. Mais il fallait croire qu'il était beaucoup trop lâche pour faire fit de ce que lui avait dit le vampire.

Draco soupira et se releva lentement passant, une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Même s'il essayait de ne pas désespérer, il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent que ses nerfs lâche et qu'il se venge sur le mobilier. L'incrédulité qui l'avait habité au début de sa détention avait peu a a peu laissé place a une rage vengeresse envers Sokar. A vrai dire la seule chose qui le faisait tenir en ce moment c'était la certitude que Harry devait en ce moment le chercher partout. Il s'imaginait milles et un scénario de leurs retrouvailles et ce qu'Harry ferait subir a Sokar une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvé.

Il épousseta ses vêtements, les mêmes qu'il mettait maintenant depuis deux semaines. Ceux qu'il avait du « laver » avec de l'eau, le manoir n'ayant aucun produit ménager. Il avait même terminer le gel douche qu'il utilisait avec parcimonie jusqu'à l'avait trouvé dans une des chambres du manoir. C'était d'ailleurs la raison de son accès de colère. Lui qui m'était un point d'honneur a prendre soin de son apparence ça avait été la goutte d'eau de trop.

Soupirant, il ramassa les débris de bois, ne pouvant empêcher son coté maniaque de la propreté et du rangement de se manifester. Une fois qu'il eut finit de tout nettoyer, il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la cuisine et entrepris de cuisiner des spaghettis bolognaise. Il avait vu Harry faire une fois, il tenta de se rappeler autant que possible la marche a suivre avant de laisser tomber et faire a l'instinct. Malheureusement il se retrouva avec une bouillie infâme et du se rabattre sur une gigantesque omelette avec des morceaux de jambon. Une fois la vaisselle faite, il entra dans le salon et s'assit sur un canapé qu'il avait installé devant une des fenêtres. Assis confortablement, il regarda sans le voir le paysage enneiger et monotone devant lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte il finit par s'endormir bercé par le bruit des flocons s'échouant sur la fenêtre, seul son comblant le silence angoissant du manoir vide.

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, surpris par le grondement du tonnerre. Il regarda autour de lui désorienté. Le salon était aussi sombre que le paysage en face de lui éclairé parfois brièvement par un éclair blanc qui déchirait le ciel. Le blond se leva et chercha a tâtons l'interrupteur, soupirant de soulagement quand la pièce fut enfin illuminé.

Dehors l'orage faisait rage, la pluie tombant violemment contre les fenêtres. Il regarda a l'extérieur un moment, inquiet. Mais au lieu de le rassurer ce ne fit que le rendre plus inquiet quand un arbre frappé par un éclair tomba au sol dans un bruit sinistre.

Sursautant a chaque grondement de tonnerre il se dirigea au pas de course vers sa chambre, mais a peine arrivé à l'intérieur, l'électricité fut coupé. D'un bond, il atteignit son lit et se réfugia sous son drap. Il n'était pas de ceux qui avaient peur des orages mais celui-ci semblait particulièrement violent et seul dans ce gigantesque manoir et sans électricité ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus rassurant. Fermant fortement les yeux il espéra encore une fois qu'Harry se dépêche de le retrouver et finit par se rendormir quand l'orage se calma, les joues mouillés des larmes qu'il n'avait pu retenir.

L'héritier Malfoy se réveilla avec un intense mal de tête et la bouche pâteuse. Conséquence de sa journée passé a dormir. Frissonnant de froid, il s'enroula avec le drap qui l'avait recouvert et descendit lentement vers le salon. Grognant quand ses yeux fut assaillit par la lumière vive du soleil qui inondait la pièce. Arrivé près de la cheminée moldue il entreprit de rallumer le feu qu'il laissait normalement tout le temps allumé pour pouvoir lutter contre le froid mordant des pièces. Dans la panique de la veille il n'avait eu qu'une brève pensé pour la cheminée mais maintenant grelottant malgré le drap enroulé autour de son corps il regrettait sa lâcheté.

Le feu finissant par reprendre peu a peu vie, Draco s'installa devant, massant son front douloureux. Il regarda un moment les flammes prendre petit a petit l'ampleur se demandant avec abattement comment il allait bien pouvoir passer sa journée. Bien que rechignant a se déplacer il finit tout de même par se lever pour se diriger vers la cuisine, son ventre gargouillant de plus en plus fort. Sur le chemin il laissa son regard errer vers le paysage morne de la fenêtre. Il ne sortirait pas aujourd'hui nota-t-il en grimaçant face a la neige devenue boueuse. De toute les façons plus le temps passait plus il faisait froid et ses vêtements ne lui tenait pas si chaud que ça.

Habitué au silence, il remarqua tout de suite un changement quand, buvant un thé bon marché, une sorte de crissement rythmé se fit entendre. Tendu et malgré le fait qu'il n'est plus de baguette depuis un bon moment maintenant il tendit sa main comme pour la prendre, tâtant le vide avec frustration.

Jusqu'à maintenant aucun animaux de la forêt n'avait osez sortir du couvert des arbres et il espérait ardemment ne pas recevoir leur visite. Armé d'un long couteau de cuisine, il s'avança a pas lent vers le salon ou la majorité des fenêtres se trouvaient. Malheureusement il ne vit absolument rien à l'horizon et le crissement venait de s'estomper. Il rabaissa son arme qu'il avait levé au-dessus de sa tête et retourna vers la cuisine. Cependant au moment ou il passait devant la porte d'entrée , celle-ci explosa d'un coup et une douleur sourde a la tête lui fit perdre connaissance.

**OoOooOoOoO**

"Espèce d'imbécile on ne t'as jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas transplaner avec une personne inconsciente ?" Chuchota furieusement une voix

"T'inquiète pas mione je sais ce que je fais et j'ai confiance en mes capacités...et puis au moins quand il se réveillera il se sentira rassurée." Lui répondit une voix douce mais assurément masculine.

Draco papillonna des yeux, un mal de tête lui tirant une grimace. Encore embrumé il eut du mal se situer.

"On dirait qu'il se réveille"

"Harry...?" Murmura Draco sans y croire vraiment.

Des doigts lui effleurèrent la joue et Draco ouvrit complètement les yeux tombant dans deux lagons verts si reconnaissable que des larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rendent bien compte.

"Harry" murmura-t-il une nouvelle fois en se redressant en position assise sur le lit où on l'avait allongé.

Le brun s'assit sur le bord du lit et se laissa entraîner dans l'étreinte ferme du blond qui sanglotait contre son cou.

Ému lui aussi, Harry caressa avec tendresse le dos tremblant de Draco, appréciant plus qu'il ne l'était possible le contact de son mari entre ses bras.

"Je vous laisse, je reviendrais te voir plus tard Draco" Consentit Hermione, se sentant de trop dans la chambre.

Harry hocha la tête et recula un peu celle du blond pour fondre sur ses lèvres, celui-ci se laissant faire avec ravissement.

Satisfait le brun brisa le baisé et regarda sérieusement Draco.

"Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?" Demanda-t-il inquiet

Le blond qui n'arrivait toujours pas y croire posa doucement une de ses mains sur la joue d'harry, celui fermant les yeux pour apprécier la caresse. De nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et il serra compulsivement de nouveau le brun contre lui, Harry se laissant faire une main réconfortante dans le dos de Draco pour tenter de le calmer.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Il y a une minute j'étais encore dans cette maison et là..." Murmura-t-il dans le cou d'Harry.

"Je t'ai ramené bien évidement, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de t'assommer en faisant exploser la porte par contre, je suis désolée ! » Répondit Harry penaud, en passant une main sur les bandages autour de la tête de son mari.

Draco secoua la tête, c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Avec un sourire il prit la main du brun entre les siennes et l'embrassa posant ensuite son front contre celle-ci

"Je savais que tu me retrouverais " Chuchota-t-il reconnaissant.

"ça n'as vraiment pas été simple, mais il semblerait que notre lien était assez puissant pour que je puisse retrouvée ta trace. » Soupira Harry. « A vraie dire, je n'aurais jamais pensé te retrouver dans un autre pays. »

Draco hocha simplement la tête et Harry ne put résister a l'embrasser de nouveau avec tendresse.

« Je suis tellement soulagé de t'avoir retrouvé » Chuchota-il contre ses lèvres.

Draco lui sourit et Harry se recula légèrement.

« En parlant de ça ils t'ont fait quelque chose ? Je n'ai rien trouvé dans la maison, tu te souviens de leurs visages ? Pourquoi n'as tu pas transplané ?"

"Je... » Commença-t-il avant de soudainement réaliser « Attend...on est a la maison ? et je...je suis toujours vivant ? S'exclama-t-il « Je ne me sens pas particulièrement mal... est-ce qu'il aurait mentit ?"Finit-il par marmonner

"Draco de quoi est-ce que tu parle ?" Demanda Harry inquiet

"J'ai été empoisonné, c'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir mais il semble qu'une nouvelle fois Sokar m'ait menti !" Ragea Draco.

"Empoisonné ! Oh merlin, Hermione n'as pourtant rien détecté, il faut qu'on t'emmène a st mangouste. » S'écria Harry en se relevant brusquement.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors à ce moment-là.

"Sokar c'est celui qui t'as enlevé ?" Demanda Severus en entrant dans la chambre "Et calme toi Harry j'ai aussi jeté tout les sorts de révélation que je connaissais. Draco va parfaitement bien...quoiqu'un peu sous-alimenté, ce qui est étonnant pour quelqu'un qui a été enlevé...enfin je suis content de voir que tu va bien ! » déclara sincèrement Severus.

« Sev...tu es là aussi ? » S'étonna Draco

« Évidemment, On s'inquiétait tous pour toi ! Disparaître ainsi... » Grommela-t-il « Enfin puisque tu semble avoir repris tes esprits si tu nous expliquais exactement ce qu'il c'est passé ? »

Draco soupira « Plus tard je veux voir mes enfants » Demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme.

« Ils sont encore chez Molly, Draco »

« Pourquoi ils... »

« Parce que ton mari était incapable de s'occuper correctement d'eux, son esprit était totalement focalisé sur toi » Grommela Severus

« N'exagère pas non plus Severus »

Harry déposa un biser sur le front du blond et se leva.

« Je vais les chercher, je reviens vite. »

Draco acquiesça et une fois Harry partit s'autorisa a s'allonger sur le lit. Il avait a sensation que ça tête allait exploser.

« Tsss a quoi ça te sert de jouer les dur devant ton mari? » Le réprimanda Severus en lui lançant un sort pour soulager la douleur.

« Merci » dit-il avec soulagement

« Bon maintenant que ton abruti de Griffondor nous as laissé et ne risque pas de partir imprudemment a la poursuite de tes ravisseurs tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé ? »

« Tu me connais trop bien Severus »

« Évidemment je t'ai pratiquement élevé ! Alors c'est qui ce Sokar ?

« Avant je veux que tu me promette que tu garderas ça pour toi, je n'ai aucune envie de voir Harry poursuivre ce malade mental ! »

« Tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher de vouloir se venger, Draco. Et je le comprend parfaitement sur ce point. » Répondit Severus avec sérieux.

« Promet le moi ! Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit a Harry »

« Draco, ton mari et l'homme le plus puissant d'Angleterre je vois pas vraiment ce qu'il as a craindre de... »

« J'ai confiance en lui Severus » Le coupa Draco « Mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Je t'assure que j'aimerai qu'il paye pour ce qu'il m'as fait mais... »

« Mais quoi ? Je peux comprendre que tu as peur de lui, ne me regarde pas comme ça, mais qu'est-ce que tu feras s'il décide de recommencer hein ? »

« Eh bien, s'il essaie de s'en prendre a nouveau a moi ce dont je doute vu sa personnalité on fera face à ce moment là. »

« Draco, tu veux vraiment passer le reste de ta vie dans la crainte qu'il revienne s'en prendre a toi, a Harry ou as tes enfants ? »

« Je peux le gérer. » s'entêta Draco

« Il est aussi impressionnant que tu le pense ? » Se résigna Severus.

« Il maîtrise parfaitement la magie sans baguette, et il a détruit la mienne d'un claquement de doigt. »

« Impossible ! Une baguette ne se détruit pas aussi facilement. »

« Je sais ce que je te dit ! »

« Bon reprenons depuis le début dans ce cas." Consentit Severus

Draco hésita mais finit par tout lui raconter.

**OoOoO**

Quand Harry revint avec ses enfants un calme étrange régnait dans la chambre vite brisé par les hurlement de joie de ses deux garçons qui foncèrent vers leur père. Celui-ci les rattrapa tant bien que mal les serrant contre lui.

« Papa ! T'étais où cette fois ? » Demanda Castiel en s'installant contre son père sur le lit, Kevin lui avait élit domicile dans les bras de son père et Severus s'était éclipser pour les laisser en famille.

Draco posa un regard interrogateur sur Harry.

« Je leur ait expliqué que tu avais du travail pour un long moment. » Expliqua Harry

Le blond hocha la tête et sourit a ses fils.

« C'était pas très intéressant, mais vous vous avez fait quoi ? »

« T'es malade ? » Demanda Kevin d'une petite voix en posant une main sur le cœur de son père.

« Non j'ai juste un petit mal a la tête. » Le rassura Draco en lui donnant un baiser sur le front. « Je vais bien. »

Kevin hocha la tête, se serra contre son père et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kevin, ton père va parfaitement bien. » Répéta Harry en s'approchant pour poser un main contre son dos.

Le plus jeune ne dit rien continuant de pleurer silencieusement, ses parents le regardant sans comprendre.

Castiel se lova contre Draco sans dire un mot, le serrant de ses tout ses forces.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce vous avez tout d'un coup. » S'inquiéta Draco

« Ne pars plus loin. » Chuchota Castiel.

« Promis, je ne compte pas aller travailler avant un bon moment de toutes façon. »

« Je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire de toute façon » Dit Harry en embrassant brièvement Draco.

Il passa une main réconfortante dans les cheveux de chacun de ses fils et se leva en soupirant.

« Je vais discuter un instant avec Severus, je reviens. »

« D'accord je descendrais avec les garçons tout a l'heure histoire de rassurer tout le monde. »

Harry hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre regardant un instant Draco câliner ses fils avec tendresse.

Il descendit les escaliers et se retrouva dans le salon retrouvant Hermione, Ron, Remus et Severus en pleine discussion.

« Alors ? » demanda le lycanthrope.

« Il va bien, les garçons sont avec lui dit-il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil avec un soupir.

« Bon et bien on viendra le voir demain, on va le laisser se reposer un peu. » Déclara Hermione.

« Je suis content pour toi Harry » Dit Ron en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. »

« Merci d'être passé. »

« C'est normal » dit-il simplement.

Il les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, Remus décidant lui aussi de rentrer.

« Harry, s'il y a quoique ça soit avec Draco appelle moi je viendrais tout de suite » Dit Severus.

« Justement je voudrais te parler seul a seul un moment » l'arrêta Harry.

« S'il ne t'as rien dit c'est pas moi qui répondrait a tes questions. » Dit-il fermement.

« Je sais, je le connais mais peu importe ce qu'il t'as dit, je t'assure que cette histoire ne se terminera pas comme ça. »

Severus soupira et l'amena dans la cuisine.

« Malgré ce que tu pense, je veut moi aussi m'occuper de celui qui l'as enlevé comme il se doit mais pour une fois écoute-moi et laisse tomber. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut et d'après ce que j'ai entendu ce n'est pas ce que je te conseille si tu veux vivre heureux avec ta famille. »

« C'est normal que Draco aie été impressionné mais... »

« S'il te plaît. » Demanda fermement Severus

Harry resta interloqué par le regard de celui-ci, c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait Severus lui parler de cette façon.

« J'enquêterais de mon côté mais pour l'instant oublie ça d'accord ? »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Alors garde le dans un coin de ta tête et vivez votre vie. Et je ne dit pas ça pour faire plaisir a Draco. »

« Très bien. » se résigna Harry « Et pour ce qui est du poison ? »

« Garde le tout de même a l'œil, il faudra l'emmener a saint mangouste pour être sur mais je n'ai vraiment rien détecter d'alarmant. »

« D'accord. Merci pour tout Severus. »

Il hocha la tête et s'en alla a son tour.

Harry regarda un instant autour de lui et se décida a faire le dîner. Remerciant intérieurement Hermione d'avoir remplit le placard et le frigo. Ses derniers jours c'était a peine s'il se souvenait de s'alimenter. Et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de faire la cuisine.

Une fois le repas prêt et la table mise, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son mari surpris de ne pas les voir descendre. Il les découvrit alors tout les trois profondément endormit, avec un sourire attendrit il hésita un instant avant de finalement demander a son elfe de maison de tout ranger et d'aller rejoindre les hommes de sa vie dans le lit. Draco se réveilla un instant et après un baiser se rendormit leurs deux fils entre eux et sa main fermement accrocher au brun.

**OoOoOoO**

Le lendemain toute la petite famille se réveilla en sursaut par la voix stridente de Castiel.

« PAPA, PERE ! Je suis en retard pour l'école ! »

« Castiel y a pas école aujourd'hui » grogna Harry.

« Ah bon ? » Demanda celui-ci surpris.

« Oui aujourd'hui j'ai décidé qu'on restait tous ensemble. »

« Génial ! On va faire quoi ? »

« Ce que tu veux mais d'abord on va manger » Déclara Draco en baillant.

« Des crêpes » Réclama Kevin en se frottant les yeux.

Trois tête se tournèrent alors vers Harry qui acquiesça, capitulant face a leurs regard suppliant.

« Mais d'abord » Déclara-t-il en basculant sur Draco qui le regarda surpris. « Bonjour, mon cœur » Dit-il avec un sourire lumineux en l'embrassant avec douceur, le blond passant ses mains dans les cheveux du bruns pour approfondir le baiser.

« Berk » Dit Castiel en grimaçant « Viens Kevin on va s'habiller. »

Celui-ci descendit du lit aidé de son frère et il coururent vers la salle de bain.

Draco rit dans le baiser et se détacha un instant du brun qui le dévorait des yeux, le regard humide.

Le blond le regarda inquiet mais Harry ne fit qu'enfoncer sa tête dans le cou pâle.

« Je suis content que tu sois là. » Murmura-t-il

Draco le serra contre lui, appréciant son contact.

« Je suis content d'être là » Répondit-il

Ils restèrent un moment enlacé avant qu'un capharnaüm assourdissant ne se fasse entendre suivit d'un « c'est pas moi » très suspect.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils on encore fait » Soupira Harry en se décalant pour laisser Draco se lever.

Celui-ci se releva avec un sourire avant de se faire ramener sur le lit par un bras puissant.

« Ce soir je te fais l'amour comme il se doit » Murmura chaudement Harry faisant rougir Draco.

« Pourquoi seulement ce soir ? Je compte pas me doucher seul tu sais ? » Dit Draco taquin.

Harry ricana et se leva.

« Allons d'abord voir ce qu'on fait nos deux garnements »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et virent avec surprise quelques débris d'assiettes cassé et un début de couvert posé sur la table.

«C'est Kevin qui as tout fait tomber. » Dit tout de suite Castiel en pointant du doigt son petit frère.

« C'est pas vrai j'ai pas fait exprès, je t'ait dit que j'étais trop petit. »

« C'est pas grave je vais ranger, aller dans la salle de bain tout les deux. » Dit Harry.

« D'accord » Accepta vivement Castiel en tirant son frère par le bras.

« ça partait d'une bonne intention. » Dit simplement le blond appuyer contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « T'es pâle. »

« Je suis toujours pâle, Harry » Dit-il moqueur.

« Je ne rigole pas si ça ne vas pas tu dois me le dire. » S'inquiéta Harry en s'approchant du blond.

« J'ai simplement un peu la tête qui tourne rien de grave » Assura le blond en embrassant le brun « Je te laisse te charger de ça, je vais m'asseoir un instant. » Ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers un fauteuil avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

« Draco ! » Cria le brun en se précipitant vers son mari.

« ça va, ça va je me suis juste senti faible un instant » Dit celui-ci en se relevant avec l'aide d'Harry.

« On va a saint-mangouste tout de suite. » Dit-il en l'allongeant dans le canapé « J'appelle Hermione pour venir garder les garçon je t'interdit de bouger en attendant. »

« Hmm. » Acquiesça Draco faiblement

Harry se dirigea rapidement vers la cheminée et appela en premier lieu Severus qui apparut presque tout de suite dans le salon. Il appela ensuite Hermione qui accepta de venir garder les garçons. Ceux-ci partiellement habiller furent étonner de voir l'agitation dans le salon.

Le brun leur demanda d'aller jouer dans leur chambre en attendant Hermione ce qu'il firent sans protester face au sérieux de leur père.

« Draco, regarde moi tu as mal quelque part ? » Demanda gentiment Severus en lançant une batterie de sort sur celui-ci.

Le blond les yeux difficilement ouvert et le souffle haletant ne réussit qu'a tousser brutalement du sang s'écoulant de sa bouche.

« Je ne vois rien d'anormal pourtant » S'exclama Severus dans la totale incompréhension.

« Je l'emmène à l'hôpital » Déclara Harry en s'apprêtant a transplaner.

« Non ne le bouge pas. Si c'est du au poison dont il nous as parlé il ne faut pas qu'il bouge. Je vais chercher de l'aide. » S'agita Severus en se dirigeant vers la cheminée ou Hermione venait d'apparaître.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Draco ne va pas bien tu peut t'occuper des enfants pour moi s'il te plait ? » Demanda le brun accroupi près de Draco une main caressant le front brûlant de celui-ci.

« Je les emmène chez moi » Décida-t-elle en montant les escaliers.

Harry l'ignora concentré sur le blond.

« Sa va aller » Chuchota Harry inquiet « on va trouver ce que tu as. »

Le Blond lui sourit avant de soudainement se mettre a agripper son torse semblant en proie a une douleur fulgurante, paniquant Harry.

« Hermione » hurla-t-il ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Celle-ci détala les escaliers, interdisant aux enfants de descendre qui bien que terrifié acceptèrent sans broncher Castiel serrant son frère dans ses bras.

Le bond convulsa un instant avant de ne plus bouger.

« Draco ? » Appela Harry inquiet

« C'est une crise cardiaque » Se précipita Hermione en auscultant le blond. « Son cœur ne bat plus » Sa phrase s'étranglant entre ses larmes. »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, il n'as jamais eu de problème de cœur » S'irrita Harry « Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, Severus arrive bientôt » Chuchota-t-il en posant sa tête contre le torse de son mari.

« Harry il est... »

Severus la coupa apparaissant enfin suivit de trois médecin, en voyant la scène il se précipita vers le corps immobile du blond cherchant a capter son poult...inexistant.

« Severus aide-le » Le supplia Harry en levant un visage ravager vers celui-ci.

« Je... » Balbutia celui-ci en tombant en genoux.

L'un des médecins qui venait d'arriver, soupira, après avoir jeter tout un tas de sort sur le blond.

« Toutes mes condoléances, avez vous l'heure du décès ? »

« Il n'est pas mort rugit » Harry en se relevant

« Harry » Sanglota Hermione

Le brun l'ignora retournant vers Draco.

« Draco mon amour, ouvre les yeux je t'en prie. Tu me fais peur. » Hoqueta-t-il en lui caressant la joue qui perdait peu a peu de sa couleur.

« Je reviendrais dans quelques heures, quand vous serez plus enclin a vous occupez des démarches. » Soupira le médecin en se dirigeant vers la cheminée, suivi des deux autres.

Harry les ignora prenant les mains de son mari entre les siennes et posant sa tête contre le cœur de celui-ci. Une aura noire commença a l'entourer, inquiétant Hermione et Severus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ? » Paniqua-t-elle

« Harry arrête ça tout de suite » Se releva Severus en se dirigeant vers le brun pour l'en empêcher mais une barrière apparu le repoussant.

« Harry » Hurla-t-il « Tu va te tuer ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fait ? Tu veux laisser tes fils orphelins ? »

« C'est quoi se sort ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » Demanda Hermione.

« C'est un sort de magie noire, interdit, il essaye de ressusciter Draco »

« Et sa va marcher ? » Demanda-t-elle plein d'espoir.

« Bien sur que non ! Il as beau être puissant, ce sort ce base sur un sacrifice et la seule chose qui égale la vie c'est une autre vie sauf que jusqu'à maintenant ça n'as jamais fait que tuer l'instigateur de ce sort » S'énerva Severus en jetant divers sort sur le bouclier pour le briser et empêcher Harry d'aller jusqu'au bout.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Castiel, finalement descendu dans le salon, inquiet. Ils font quoi papa et père ? »

« Viens » demanda fermement Hermione en remontant avec lui dans la chambre.

« Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il as papa ? Pourquoi vous arrêtez pas de crier? »

« C'est rien viens mon cœur. » Dit-elle en le prenant par le bras.

« Non ! Papa ! Père ! » Cria Castiel en se débattant. »

« Ils vont bien mais tu dois venir pour l'instant, laisse les entre adulte. » S'énerva Hermione, à fleur de peau.

Castiel finit par capituler mécontent.

Trente bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent, Severus regardant Harry sacrifier sa vie pour une entreprise inutile avant de voir soudainement Draco prendre une grande respiration avant de, de nouveau s'écrouler sur le canapé, Harry finissant lui aussi par s'évanouir au moment ou la barrière se dissipa.

Severus se précipita vers Harry soulagé en constatant qu'il était toujours en vie avant de s'approcher craintivement vers Draco qui, bien qu'inconscient respirait encore.

« Il a réussit » marmonna Severus incrédule. « Il as réussit » sourit-t-il en posant sa tête conte le cœur de Draco l'entendant bel et bien battre. « Saint mangouste » marmonna-t-il ensuite « il faut les transporter a l'hôpital. »

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p><em>Bon voici enfin la suite (Urg...je n'ose même pas regarder la date de ma dernière publication.)<em>

_ Quoiqu'il en soit j'ai décidé de corriger moi-même mes fics a l'avenir, j'attend votre avis sur celle-ci, j'ai fait de mon mieux mais si vous trouvez que je ferais mieux de continuer a me faire relire je posterais une nouvelle version corriger par une Béta._

_La suite arrivera dans deux semaines._

_Merci de continuer a me lire *-*_

_Bakasims_


End file.
